The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Orang boleh mencercanya atau mengatainya gila, Aomine Daiki tidak peduli. Toh, akal sehat takkan membawanya kepada destinasinya. Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Aomine akan tetap menunggu di ujung jalan untuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah mencuri posisi matahari dalam kehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 1/3

**Jumlah** **kata**: 5.000 kata

**Summary**: Orang boleh mencercanya atau mengatainya gila, Aomine Daiki tidak peduli. Toh, akal sehat takkan membawanya kepada destinasinya. Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Aomine akan tetap menunggu di ujung jalan untuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah mencuri posisi matahari dalam kehidupannya.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Charadeath. Based on the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'.

**Note**: Entri untuk _challenge_ Aiko Mini-Doujin and Fanfiction Challenge.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ゆた [Pixiv ID: 3234458]. The Man Who Can't Be Moved © The Script. Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata mengerjap dalam keengganan yang kentara; dengan segan, mereka akhirnya terbuka. Sebuah tangan muncul dari balik selimut dan dengan membabi buta berusaha mematikan jam weker. Setelah usaha ekstra, suara bising yang mengganggu kesyahduan pagi tersebut berhasil ditiadakan.

Sepasang manik nilakandi yang terkantuk-kantuk tampak pada akhirnya. Pemiliknya menguap dan meregangkan tubuh, bersiap menyambut hari baru. Sambil mengemasi peralatan mandinya, ia keluar dari tenda tempatnya setia bernaung.

Aomine Daiki menyambut pagi kesebelas musim dingin di taman yang sama. Seperti biasa, pikirannya mengulang harapan akan keajaiban yang telah ia impikan sejak lama.

"Sudah bangun, Aomine-_san_?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya. Beliau telah dengan rajin membersihkan jalanan taman dari salju eksesif yang mengganggu.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. Ia mungkin bukan orang yang terkenal akan keramahannya, namun Kurosawa Hayate telah menjadi orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia memutuskan untuk menetap di taman tak bernama ini. Beliau pula yang selalu memberikan dukungan pada Aomine mengenai keputusannya untuk tinggal.

"Iya. Aku lupa menyetel alarmku lebih siang. Hari masih pagi sekali, dingin juga," jawab Aomine sambil merapatkan syal putih yang melilit lehernya.

Tawa renyah datang dari Kurosawa. "Ayolah, apa anak muda zaman sekarang selemah ini pada dingin? Ini sudah jam enam, hari baru sudah dimulai," ujarnya.

Aomine menggerutu pelan. Kurosawa memang sangat senang menggodanya. Padahal beliau sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Pekerjaan yang telah digeluti pria itu sejak dua puluh tahun lalu tersebut menuntutnya untuk mengutamakan kegetolan dalam hal apapun.

Sekali lagi Kurosawa tertawa. Aomine meninggalkannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi umum. Memang tidak senyaman kamar mandi di rumahnya, namun karena bersih dan higienis, Aomine tidak keberatan. Toh, ia bukan di posisi untuk menjadi rewel.

Dinginnya air memperingatkan saraf-saraf Krause pada bagian dermis kulit Aomine. Pemuda berambut biru tua yang senada dengan matanya tersebut menggigil sejenak. Ah, ia ingin sekali kembali ke _sleeping bag_-nya dan mendengkur di balik kehangatan selimut. Hanya saja sudah tiga hari sejak ia mandi. Walaupun ini musim dingin, notabene ia tidak perlu sering-sering mandi, namun ia memiliki kewajiban untuk tampil bersih.

Setelah selesai mandi, berpakaian dan mengemasi segala sesuatunya, Aomine kembali ke tenda. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membereskan pakaian dan peralatan mandi, lalu mengecek ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Momoi Satsuki menarik perhatiannya.

_Aku, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Kagamin akan makan siang di Maji dekat taman, lalu ke toko buku. Kau mau ikut tidak, Dai-_chan_?_

Aomine mengetik jawabannya (hanya sebuah 'ya' singkat) dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku.

Setelah menimang-nimang apakah ia harus keluar, pemuda berkulit redup tersebut memilih untuk berbaring di atas _sleeping bag_-nya. Di sela-sela tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas.

Sebuah kesah lolos dari bibir Aomine seraya jarinya menelusuri sosok di kertas tersebut. Sketsa seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan iris keemasan sedang tersenyum padanya. Kehangatan menjalar dari setiap sisi tubuh Aomine karena senyum semu dalam secarik kertas tersebut.

Aomine sama sekali tidak menyangkal saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Sayangnya, ia adalah tipe bebal yang terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Saat logika melarang namun hati melawan, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengalah pada perasaan.

Ya, perasaan yang selalu mengatakan bahwa _ia_ akan kembali, entah bagaimana atau kapan. Karenanya, Aomine akan tetap setia menunggu di taman ini dengan harapan yang tidak pernah gugur seiring hari berganti.

* * *

Aomine duduk di taman, mempelajari sebuah buku tebal berbahasa rumit dengan kening berkerut. Kuroko merekomendasikan buku tersebut karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya selalu mengeluh tentang waktu luangnya yang terlalu membosankan.

"Saat kubilang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menantang, bukan berarti aku ingin belajar Bahasa Inggris, Tetsu sial," kutuk Aomine rendah di bawah napasnya.

Agaknya pemuda yang juga seorang _ace_ klub basket di masa remajanya tersebut terlalu terserap ke dalam bacaannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di sisinya. Bangku taman yang terasa dingin oleh salju kini terisi dua pemuda.

Pemuda pirang yang baru duduk itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Pipi, ujung hidung dan bahkan telinganya merona merah oleh dingin yang menusuk ini. Ia mengeratkan mafela biru tua di sekeliling lehernya dan meniup tangannya. Udara yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu segera menjadi uap karena perbedaan suhu ekstrem.

Iris senada madu mengintip dari balik peraduannya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, menambah semburat merah muda di pipinya yang seperti porselen.

"Ah, Romeo and Juliet. Karya tragedi yang sangat kusuka dari Shakespeare selain Hamlet dan Othello. Kau juga suka Shakespeare?" tanya sang orang asing.

Aomine menoleh, antara tertarik akan orang asing ini dan kesal karena konsentrasinya buyar. Lagipula Aomine memang bukan orang tercerdas dalam menerjemahkan Bahasa Inggris, terima kasih.

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu suka Shakespea … re…."

Aomine tercekat melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya; jika suatu saat Aomine diminta untuk menjelaskan kata 'kesempurnaan' atau 'estetika', maka pemuda ini adalah jawaban mutlaknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat heran, namun tersenyum ramah. Ia menyampirkan poninya ke belakang telinga (ya Tuhan, Aomine bahkan merasa gestur sesederhana itu begitu menarik) dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Mungkin sudah habitual baginya untuk melakukan itu saat merasa heran. Yang terpenting adalah ia terlihat amat manis melakukannya.

"Tidak suka? Kenapa? Padahal kurasa Shakespeare adalah salah satu penulis brilian yang pernah hidup. Atau mungkin kau lebih menyukai penulis modern seperti J. K. Rowling? Oh, atau penulis karya sastra klasik Jepang seperti Eiji Yoshikawa? Aku lebih suka karya klasik, sejujurnya. Selain prosa, aku juga suka syair. Karya-karya Khalil Ghibran adalah yang mengagumkan," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aomine terkejut dengan betapa talkatif pemuda ini. Sungguh orang asing yang aneh. Keindahan fisik yang bukan dari dunia ini, lalu sikap ramahnya yang eksesif, belum lagi pengetahuannya yang sepertinya luas; Aomine rasa ia bukan orang biasa.

"Wow, kau tahu banyak soal sastra, rupanya," komentar Aomine. Ia menjawab demikian singkat karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. Suara itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Aomine, membuatnya berusaha keras menampik perasaan berdesir saat mendengarnya.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu luangku membaca. Sudah banyak buku yang kubaca, jadi mungkin memoriku sudah menyimpan banyak informasi mengenai sastra secara tidak sengaja," jawabnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Pemuda bersurai nilakandi yang senada dengan matanya tersebut membuat catatan mental untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk membaca.

"Hari ini dingin sekali," kata si pirang tadi, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia meniup lagi tangannya yang terasa sudah beku.

Aomine memperhatikan pemuda itu seakan ia adalah makhluk paling menarik di dunia. Pun semakin lama ia mengamati tiap sisi dari si pirang, semakin jatuhlah dirinya dalam pesona yang memabukkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini di hari sedingin ini?" tanya si pirang lagi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Aomine memperhatikannya, membuatnya tersenyum. Aomine sedikit bersyukur pemuda itu tidak menganggapnya aneh.

"Aku akan bertemu teman dan kami setuju akan bertemu di sini. Aku salah membaca jam dan tiba dua jam terlalu awal," jawab Aomine. Ia berjanji akan menemani Momoi dan Kuroko pergi ke mal dan toko buku.

Sang pemuda beriris keemasan tadi tertawa lagi. Aomine sangat senang mendengarnya. Setelah tawa itu mereda, pemuda tadi menanggapi dengan, "Kau tipe yang ceroboh, ya? Sama seperti kakakku yang pertama."

"Oh, jadi kau juga bisa membaca karakteristik orang? Suka membaca buku psikologi juga?" sahut Aomine.

"Ah, kau menebakku." Orang asing itu tertawa lagi—ia memang benar-benar senang tertawa. "Namun ini hanya spekulasi. Aku tidak benar-benar mendalami dunia psikologi."

Ketertarikan Aomine pada si pirang kembali meningkat. Di balik sikap ramah dan terbukanya, pemilik iris nilakandi tersebut merasa lawan bicaranya ini masih sangat misterius.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau ada di luar di hari sedingin ini?"

"Oh, itu. Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, mungkin."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine merasakan keraguan samar dalam suara si pirang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang iris keemasan terangkat dan memandang langit. Aomine mengikutinya, mencari sesuatu yang menjadi fokus teman bicaranya tersebut. Setelah menyadari bahwa hasilnya nihil, Aomine mengambil konklusi bahwa pemuda tampan tersebut hanya menerawang jauh sambil berpikir.

"Kurasa … aku ingin menikmati Tokyo. Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa selama ini aku sangat abai pada dunia. Kau juga mungkin begitu. Aku tinggal dan besar di sini, namun rasanya aku hanya mengenal sekelumit kisahnya. Aku ingin benar-benar mengetahui kota ini. Aku ingin melihat kisah apa sajakah yang telah aku lewatkan selama sembilan belas tahun aku hidup di sini," jelasnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

Aomine mengagumi pemikiran filosofis teman bicaranya ini. Ia selama ini hanya berpikiran dangkal; menerima apa yang pantas ia terima tanpa mempertanyakan informasi yang terkandung di dalamnya jika itu tidak begitu penting bagi kehidupannya. Namun si pirang tampaknya memiliki pendapat berbeda.

"Kau berbicara seperti ingin pergi saja," celetuk Aomine.

Si pirang menoleh. "Pergi?" tanyanya.

Aomine mengangguk. "Ya, pergi. Pergi jauh dari Tokyo, maksudku."

Tawa lembut terdengar dari sela-sela jari sang pemuda yang menutupi mulutnya. Aomine menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah senyum cerah yang ia berikan pada pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

Keduanya lalu hanya duduk bersampingan. Aomine kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan dan sepertinya orang asing personifikasi mentari tersebut tidak repot-repot kembali memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya memandang langit tanpa berfokus pada satu titik, senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ah!" Si pirang tersenyum lebih lebar, membuat rona merah kembali merajai pipi porselennya. "Salju!"

Sekali lagi, Aomine terjebak dalam perasaan aneh ini. Seakan dalam efek kamera, segala sesuatu di sekitar si pirang mengabur dan membuatnya menjadi fokus utama. Aomine mengerjapkan mata. Kini semburat merah jambu di pipi porselen itu terlihat begitu nyata. Tangannya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh salju kecil yang segera meleleh dalam genggamannya, juga suara tawa manis yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Jangan lupa dengan sepasang iris keemasan yang tenggelam dalam peraduannya dengan syahdu, lalu mengerjap dan menampakkan cahayanya kembali. Namun yang amat menggetarkan Aomine adalah senyumnya; senyum yang membuat alam semesta mendesah iri.

"Hm? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku?" tanya sang orang asing yang tersenyum dan menelengkan kepala dengan wajah heran.

Aomine merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan salah tingkah. Jujur, ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya terus memperhatikan lawan bicaranya—dan siapa yang tahu, mungkin bahkan dengan ekspresi tercenung yang memalukan!

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," sahut Aomine dengan terbata-bata.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatapnya lamat-lamat sebelum tertawa kecil. Hal itu hanya memperparah rasa malu Aomine, namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli.

"Tidakkah kausuka salju?"

Aomine menoleh atas pertanyaan itu. Si pirang tersenyum. "Tidakkah kausuka salju?" ulangnya.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya dan berpikir. "Yah, kurasa ya," jawabnya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan obsesif pada salju. Baginya salju adalah fenomena alam yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun di Jepang, dan bahwa salju merupakan objek dingin yang membuatnya selalu menginginkan secangkir kopi panas, sebagaimanapun ia menghindari kafein berlebih.

"Aku suka salju. Sangat, malah." Si pirang mulai bercerita, senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Tatapannya melayang pada ranting pohon pinus yang membeku diterpa salju. "Salju memang dingin, kelabu, dan … suram. Namun di balik semua itu, salju membawa kehangatan. Tidakkah kaupikir begitu? Jika kita kedinginan karena salju, kita akan berusaha mencari kehangatan. Salju, tanpa kita sadari, menyatukan kita dengan objek lain; baik itu manusia ataupun bukan. Dan salju itu indah. Salju melambang sesuatu yang bersih, putih, suci."

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang mengambil jeda dan menghela napas.

"Juga, salju melambangkan ujian. Jika aku berhasil melewati ujian itu, aku akan melihat cahaya matahari musim semi bersinar. Bunga-bunga bermekaran akan menyambutku, dan aku akan bebas."

Aomine tidak melewatkan satu momen pun; tidak saat napas si pirang menjadi uap, juga tidak saat ia menitikkan air mata yang nyaris sesegera mungkin beku diterpa udara. Melihat ini, sesuatu berdesir dalam diri Aomine. Sesuatu itu, perasaan kuat itu, _hal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan_ … memaksanya untuk meraih tangan si pirang dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tentu saja ia terkejut—yah, Aomine sendiri saja terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap dan tubuhnya tersentak, tetapi Aomine tidak membiarkannya pergi. Pemuda bersurai biru menggenggam lebih erat, dan tangan kirinya dengan ragu-ragu terangkat.

Si pirang tampak agak ragu. Matanya mengerjap sebelum terpejam seluruhnya dengan erat dan Aomine dapat merasakan ia sedikit gemetar. Aomine membisikkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan melaksanakan intensinya. Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengelus pipi si pirang dengan lembut dan menyampirkan beberapa garis rambut yang terjatuh di wajahnya. Air mata yang menggantung di ujung mata beriris emas senada madu tersebut (terasa begitu dingin namun hangat) Aomine hapus.

Aomine baru akan menurunkan tangannya ketika sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dan halus dari miliknya menahannya di tempat. Baru sang pemuda berkulit redup itu menyadari bahwa si pirang telah merileks. Si pirang tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya langsung di mata. Ia terdiam beberapa lama, seakan menunggu Aomine yang mulai berbicara.

"Kalau itu kau, mungkin bisa," lirih Aomine. "Kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Semua ujian itu; apapun bentuknya."

Orang asing tersebut tertawa. Ia menurunkan tangannya bersama milik Aomine, jari-jemari mereka masih bertautan. Setitik air dingin, yang Aomine yakini bukanlah salju, menerpa saraf punggung tangannya. Sang biru gelap mendongak, berintensi menyeka air mata si pirang lagi. Akan tetapi tiada likuid menggantung di kedua pelupuk itu. Kecuali itu, sebuah senyum hangat dipersembahkan hanya padanya.

"Terima kasih. Kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang amat kuhargai, apalagi dari orang asing sepertimu," ujarnya diiringi rinai tawa.

Aomine kembali memasang sikap salah tingkah. Pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu menyanjungnya, dan ia tidak terlalu terbiasa menghadapi sanjungan.

Seandainya Aomine memperhatikan lekat, sang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tengah tersenyum amat sangat lembut, wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Aomine meremas tangan si pirang lebih erat, memastikannya masih bertaut dengannya.

Desir udara beku membuat Aomine sedikit menggigil. Saat ia melirik ke sisinya, ia dapat melihat rona merah perlahan memudar dari pipi pemuda tampan temannya berbicara.

Pemuda tadi mendongak lalu tersenyum menatap Aomine. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Terima kasih atas pembicaraan yang menyenangkan ini," katanya. Ia bangkir berdiri dan Aomine pun mengikuti jejaknya.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" Bahkan Aomine sendiri merasa kata-kata tersebut terlalu pahit untuk seleranya.

Si pirang tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri pada Aomine. Ia berjinjit dan dalam sedetik di mana Aomine tidak mengikuti apa yang terjadi, si pirang mencium pipinya. Aomine masih terperangah, kaget oleh apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda mentari. Kembali rona merah merekah di wajah keduanya, dengan porsi lebih banyak di pipi si pirang.

Aomine terus diam, menunggu jawaban. Akan tetapi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya tersenyum, kedua iris keemasannya menatap lembut pada sepasang kelam nilakandi dirinya, lalu berlalu. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal, begitu pula Aomine. Mungkin keduanya memang bukan penggemar berat akan perpisahan.

Saat salju menimpa hidungnya lembut, membuat Aomine ingin bersin, barulah hidupnya kembali ke perputarannya yang lazim. Ia menghibur diri dengan berkali-kali bersugesti bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya dan sudah waktunya ia melanjutkan hidup.

Aomine berusaha menghapus memori tangisan si pirang saat mereka berpisah—_itu hanya khayalan, Daiki, jangan terlalu bersemangat._

Dan ia tampik perasaan kecewa yang bersarang di hatinya.

(Walau begitu, bukankah ini paradoksal dari apa yang dilakukannya esok hari: mengemasi barang-barangnya, tinggal di taman awanama tadi dan terus berharap ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mataharinya?)

* * *

"Dai-_chaaaan_!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Aomine terpaksa menutup telinga karena lengkingannya yang berfrekuensi tinggi. Terkadang ia heran apakah wanita sekaligus teman masa kecilnya tersebut merupakan mutan terhadap makhluk berkemampuan ultrasonik.

"Kau selalu saja berisik, Satsuki. Ini taman, bukan hutan, kautahu," keluh Aomine.

Momoi menggembungkan pipi dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada lengan Aomine. Dengan suara tinggi khasnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai mencereweti Aomine.

"Selamat siang, Aomine-_kun_," sapa Kuroko Tetsuya, yang seperti biasa memiliki hawa kehadiran minim. Dengan kata-kata sopan seperti biasa, ia membungkuk kemudian menatap Aomine dan Momoi datar. Kagami Taiga ada di belakang Kuroko, terlihat jauh lebih energik daripada sang bayangan.

"Hoo, Ahomine masih menunggu di sini rupanya. Kukira hari ini kau akan menyerah," goda Kagami. Ia memang tidak pernah kenal lelah dalam menggoda (atau lebih tepatnya mencari masalah dengan) Aomine.

"Oh, jadi ada Bakagami, ya? Kukira dia masih gemetaran di kasur, takut pada udara dingin," balas Aomine dengan nada mengejek yang kentara. Kagami menatapnya tajam yang dibalas serupa oleh Aomine. Beberapa saat kemudian, pertengkaran rutin mereka kembali terjadi.

"Aah, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Dai-_chan_ dan Kagamin memang seperti anjing dan kucing," ujar Momoi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Momoi-_san_ benar. Dan kurasa—" Kuroko mengecek jam tangannya, "—lebih baik kita segera berangkat sekarang."

Momoi mengangguk lalu memisahkan Aomine dan Kagami, memberikan mereka ceramah gratis yang masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Setelah puas mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, wanita berdada besar tersebut menarik Aomine dan Kagami pergi.

Hari semakin siang namun matahari belum mampu menembus barier dingin di atmosfer. Aomine telah familier dengannya, berlainan dengan ketiga temannya yang lebih memilih berada di rumah di bawah _kotatsu_ sambil meminum teh panas dan menonton acara apapun yang ada di televisi.

Mendekati malam Natal, pernak-pernik khas liburan para pasangan tersebut telah merajai jalanan. Toko-toko mulai memasang dekorasi berlatarkan hijau dan merah dengan hiasan salju. Beberapa butik juga telah memajang pakaian khas Natal disertai diskon besar-besaran yang pastinya akan jadi incaran utama para gadis. Bahkan Momoi telah berancang-ancang ketika melihat tulisan '50% off' di kaca etalase suatu butik.

Aomine tidak pernah mengerti mode. Jangan harap ia mengerti, atau bahkan peduli akan penampilannya. Baginya, asal memakai pakaian normal yang tidak akan membuatnya masuk penjara atau ditertawakan orang lain, rasanya sudah cukup. Karena itulah sebagian besar pakaiannya hanya berupa kaus dan celana jin.

Sesampainya keempat sahabat tersebut ke destinasi pertama mereka, Maji Burger, mereka segera memesan. Kagami memesan hamburger spesial Maji dalam kadar abnormal seperti biasa. Kuroko hanya memesan hamburger _a la carte_ dan _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya. Momoi memesan sama dengan Kuroko, ditambah puding. Sedangkan Aomine memesan paket lengkap hamburger, kentang dan soda.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, keempatnya menuju tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Momoi dengan segera menghubungkan membuka internet melalui ponselnya dan mengecek akun-akun sosial medianya.

Kagami dan Aomine makan dengan rakus. Seperti biasa, mereka mengadakan pertarungan siapa yang bisa makan lebih cepat. Jika dalam basket Aomine mengungguli Kagami, maka dalam perlombaan makan Kagami tak terkalahkan. Kuroko menatap mereka datar sambil menyeruput minuman kesukaannya.

"Jadi, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Apa ada kabar terbaru soal orang yang kaucari?"

Momoi memasukkan ponsel pintarnya dan memandang Aomine dengan penuh minat. Kagami juga memelankan kunyahannya agar dapat mendengar perkataan rivalnya dengan baik.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat. Aomine memang memasang wajah cuek, namun hatinya lumayan mencelos juga. Sudah lama ia menunggu dan selalu mengakhiri hari dengan kekecewaan atas nihilnya berita.

Kuroko tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh lagi, begitu pula Momoi. Mereka berdua sudah sangat tahu natura Aomine, terlebih mereka merupakan individu yang peka terhadap suasana. Kagami, sayangnya, bukan pribadi demikian.

"Oi, sudah lama sekali kau menunggunya. Berapa, ya? Ada tiga tahun mungkin? Kau masih belum menyerah juga?" tanyanya sambil mencomot hamburgernya yang kedelapan belas.

Alis Aomine mengerut dalam tanda tidak suka. Ia tidak perlu Kagami menasihatinya soal pilihannya, terima kasih. Pemilik iris nilakandi tersebut sudah lebih dari mampu untuk membuat keputusan sendiri. Juga, jika Kagami ingin tahu, Aomine masih ingat jelas berapa hari yang ia habiskan untuk menginap di taman dan menunggu—seribu delapan puluh empat hari alias dua tahun sebelas bulan tiga puluh hari.

"Bukan urusanmu, Bakagami," gerutu Aomine sambil meraih kentangnya banyak-banyak.

Kagami baru akan menjawab ketika Kuroko menyikutnya diam-diam. Akhirnya sang harimau diam ketika melihat bayangannya saat SMA itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berarti ia harus diam sebelum benar-benar melewati batas.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung setelahnya, karena itulah Momoi membuat ramai dengan mengajak ketiga sahabat lelakinya berfoto bersama. "Ayolah, kita _selfie_. Sekarang sedang tren, lho!" serunya bersemangat.

Aomine terlalu malas, Kagami tidak mengerti tren dan Kuroko tidak tertarik. Namun agar tidak terlalu menyakiti perasaan Momoi, ketiganya setuju. Kuroko sedikit enggan karena ia tahu bahaya internet. Sekali sesuatu yang memalukan tentang dirinya masuk ke internet, tidak ada jalan untuk menghapusnya dan ia akan selamanya hidup dengan menanggung rasa malu itu.

Setelah beberapa jepretan, Momoi mendapatkan yang ia inginkan dan segera mengunggahnya ke beberapa situs jejaring sosial. Aomine mengeluh keras-keras mengenai kekonyolan teman masa kecilnya, berujung pada debat dengan gadis yang kesal tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_. Lebih baik kita ke toko buku sekarang," ajak Kuroko. Ia meletakkan gelas _vanilla milkshake_-nya yang telah kosong dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Kagami mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan dan bangkit mengikuti Kuroko. Momoi juga bangkit dan berlari kecil, mengapit lengan Kuroko dan tersenyum senang. Aomine berjalan terakhir sambil melahap kentang terakhirnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita selalu ke toko buku. Kau tidak bosan, huh, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mendongak menatap Aomine (oh, sungguh Kuroko benci mendongak, rasanya seperti mempertegas perbedaan tinggi badan yang amat miris) dan berkata, "Akashi-_kun_ memintaku membelikan buku untuknya. Dia sedang sibuk menghadapi pertandingan _shogi_ berikutnya."

"Yah, tidak kusangka Akashi benar-benar menjadi pemain _shogi_ profesional. Kukira dia akan berbisnis atau apa," ujar Aomine.

"Akashi-_kun_ memang merencanakan akan melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Ia sedang mengambil mata kuliah bisnis, kau tidak tahu? Lagipula baginya _shogi_ hanyalah permainan di waktu senggang."

"Lalu mengapa kau yang disuruh membeli buku?"

"Harusnya Murasakibara-_kun_ yang membelinya, notabene ia merupakan orang terdekat Akashi-_kun_ di antara kita, namun Murasakibara-_kun_ sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Ia sedang ke Inggris untuk seminggu untuk ujian praktik atau semacamnya, jadi aku yang diminta membantu."

Aomine hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami dan Momoi telah tiba di toko buku tujuan mereka.

Sementara Kuroko dan Momoi melangkah ke rak berlabel bisnis, Kagami melihat-lihat majalah masakan dengan bersemangat. Aomine melongo karena dia memang selalu merasa asing dengan toko buku. Aomine tidak terlalu menyukai buku dan sepertinya buku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Karena melihat Kuroko tengah menelepon Akashi, yang berarti mereka akan berdiskusi masalah buku dan Aomine tahu benar bahwa ini akan lama, Aomine memilih untuk melihat-lihat. Toko buku itu cukup besar dengan koleksi yang lumayan lengkap. Seperti biasa, destinasi pertama Aomine adalah rak majalah-majalah olahraga.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya ketika melihat edisi terbaru majalah Monthly InterSport, terlebih ketika melihat kovernya. LeBron James, yang baru saja mengeluarkan model sepatu basket baru, menjadi sampul dan topik bahasan panas edisi ini.

Aomine mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isinya. Seperti dugaannya, edisi ini menarik. Yah, memang setiap edisi selalu menarik bagi Aomine. Sang mantan _ace_ klub basket tersebut segera merogoh dompet dan mengecek sisa tunai yang ia miliki. Masih tersisa cukup untuk tiga bulan, namun Aomine menimang-nimang apakah penting untuk membeli majalahnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai _online translator_ (siapa sangka kemampuan berbahasa asingnya memadai hingga dapat dijadikan pekerjaan) memang membayar lumayan, namun sifatnya untung-untungan, bukan periodik. Tidak setiap minggu Aomine dapat pekerjaan.

Aomine lalu meletakkan majalah itu kembali. Ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi untuk berpikir. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin sekali majalah tadi. Sementara kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, ia akan membiarkan pikirannya menimbang manfaat ataupun mudarat dari membeli majalah tersebut.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dengan pikiran penuh, Aomine baru sadar ia sudah ada di rak yang agak terpencil. Label di sini bertuliskan sastra klasik. Aomine bukanlah penggemar sastra klasik, baik asing maupun Jepang. Namun terkadang ia mendapat pekerjaan menerjemahkan prosa kuno dari Jepang, membuatnya terpaksa mengakrabkan diri.

Aomine memperhatikan rak khusus di sebelah kanannya. Isinya adalah buku-buku Shakespeare. Pemuda itu segera menyadari keberadaan buku tebal berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan emas besar-besar, Romeo and Juliet. Mata Aomine bersendu menatapnya. Buku itu, sama rupa dengan milik Kuroko, mengingatkannya akan pemuda yang ia cari. Pemuda yang menghilang entah ke mana sejak pertemuannya dengan Aomine, yang tak Aomine ketahui informasi tentangnya barang sekecil apapun.

Oh, betapa Aomine masih ingat saat ia terpesona oleh suara si pirang. Betapa cepat ia berganti ekspresi, dari bersemangat lalu melembut dan menjadi sendu sebelum kembali dipenuhi kasih. Aomine masih sering mendengar suaranya berdering, menggema di pikirannya di akhir suatu hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, membimbingnya menuju ketenangan.

"Ah, Romeo and Juliet. Karya tragedi dari Shakespeare. Aku tidak tahu kausuka membaca itu, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine menoleh dengan cepat, hanya untuk melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan bola mata senada es yang selalu beku itu. Sejenak ia mendengar suara si pirang bertumpang-tindih dengan suara Kuroko. Memori meriak-riak di lobus temporalnya, memberinya sakit kepala dan rasa sesak di dada.

"Ah, Tetsu. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu," keluh Aomine. Ia meletakkan kembali buku Romeo and Juliet ke raknya dan berjalan pergi. Semua pemicu ini membuatnya linglung.

Kuroko memperhatikan Aomine dengan alis sedikit mengernyit. Aomine sedikit lebih diam daripada biasanya. Bersahabat dengan Aomine sejak SMP membuat Kuroko—juga Momoi, Kagami, Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara—tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Aomine yang mungkin tidak disadari orang lain.

Aomine mengambil majalah Monthly InterSport yang ia inginkan dan segera pergi ke kasir. Momoi ada di sana, tengah membayar buku yang dibeli Kuroko. Buku-buku bisnis itu tebal juga, apalagi Momoi membawa empat.

"Ck, masih saja jadi _basuke-baka_," cela Momoi ketika melihat majalah pilihan Aomine.

"Bukan urusanmu, Satsuki," sahut Aomine tidak peduli. Ia menguap dan memberikan majalahnya ke kasir beserta uangnya. Sang kasir tersenyum dan bekerja menghitung belanjaan Aomine.

Keempat sahabat itu kembali berjalan pergi. Tujuan kali ini adalah taman tempat tinggal Aomine, yang kini sering dianotasikan sebagai Taman Menunggu sejak Aomine terkenal akibat wawancara oleh salah satu televisi nasional Jepang. Aomine sendiri sering dikaitkan dalam frasa '_zutto matteru na otoko_' yang secara langsung dapat ditranslasikan sebagai '_the always-waiting man_'—salah satu frasa yang akhir-akhir ini populer di Jepang yang diartikan sebagai seseorang yang sedang atau selalu menunggu.

"Kau tidak akan pulang malam ini, Dai-_chan_?" Momoi bertanya.

"Tidak. Belum ada pemberitahuan badai, jadi aku masih akan tinggal," jawab Aomine.

Momoi sebenarnya ingin mengatakan agar Aomine menyerah—_hell_, gadis itu selalu siap sedia memarahi Aomine agar pemuda itu berpikir sedikit rasional. Mencari seseorang hanya berbekal sebuah sketsa, tanpa nama ataupun keterangan apapun, rasanya bagai meniti buih. Bukan hanya itu, rasanya juga seperti mencari jerami dalam jarum (lebih parah dari mencari jarum dalam jerami); lama, sukar, melelahkan dan menyakitkan. Buktinya, nyaris tiga tahun menunggu dan tetap tidak ada kabar.

Momoi pernah menyinggung hal ini, dahulu sekali. Akan tetapi setelahnya Aomine menatapnya tajam dan memberitahunya untuk tidak ikut campur karena (mengutip langsung dari kata-kata Aomine) Momoi sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya.

Menyadari bahwa ia telah melewati batas, gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut mundur dari usahanya. Sejak saat itu, Momoi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Aomine dapat menjadi.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, telepon aku. Jangan keras kepala, kalau salju sudah mulai berbahaya, cepat pulang," nasihat Momoi panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya, terserah." Aomine mencoba menulikan telinga, pusing dengan suara cempreng teman masa kecilnya yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu.

Sebelum pulang, mereka mampir ke sebuah lapangan basket dekat taman. Aomine dan Kagami bermain _one-on-one_ sebentar untuk menghangatkan diri, berakhir dengan kemenangan Aomine.

"Ah, sial! Aku kalah lagi," kutuk Kagami dengan terengah-engah.

Aomine memutar bola basket di ujung jarinya dan tertawa mengejek. "Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku, Bakagami."

"Apa katamu!?" seru Kagami tidak terima.

Aomine dan Kagami kembali terlibat dalam perang mulut. Kuroko menatap mereka datar dan Momoi hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terpaksa gadis itu melerai mereka lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," kata Aomine sambil melambai.

"Tunggu, Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko.

Aomine menoleh dan melihat Kuroko mengejarnya. Pemuda dengan hawa kehadiran tipis itu menyerahkan sebuah buku yang terlihat baru. Aomine perhatikan lagi dan ia sadar bahwa itu adalah buku Romeo and Juliet yang dilihatnya di toko buku.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkannya."

Kuroko lalu pergi bersama Momoi dan Kagami. Aomine tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kuroko. Ia memandangi buku itu lama sebelum membawanya pulang ke taman.

Kenangan yang melayang-layang di benaknya membuat Aomine menggenggam buku itu erat; agak terlalu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

* * *

Aomine menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot berusaha menutupinya. Sudah lima hari berturut-turut ia bangun pagi-pagi karena selalu lupa untuk menyetel ulang jam bekernya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan akan kembali ke tendanya. Untunglah prakiraan cuaca menyatakan tidak akan ada badai salju selama bulan ini.

Di tenda, Aomine segera membuka laptopnya dan mengecek surat elektroniknya. Ada dua buah penawaran: satu untuk menyunting sebuah cerita pendek dan satu lagi untuk menerjemahkan iklan ke bahasa Inggris. Aomine menerima kedua tawarannya, namun karena garis matinya masih lama, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya nanti.

Aomine mematikan laptopnya dan merebahkan diri. Ia mengesah pada langit-langit tendanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata, namun kantuknya kini hilang. Aomine merutuk dalam hati dan berpindah posisi. Buku Romeo and Juliet yang masih terbungkus rapi menyambut jarak pandangnya.

Dengan agak ragu, Aomine mengambil buku itu dan mengoyak pembungkusnya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri kovernya. Beludru biru gelap terasa amat halus bagi sarafnya, kecuali siluet Romeo dan Juliet yang saling bergenggaman tangan di tengah. Huruf-huruf besar yang membentuk kata Hamlet tercetak timbul dengan warna keemasan di bagian atas, dengan nama William Shakespeare tercetak lebih kecil dalam tinta perak.

Setelah berpikir lama, Aomine memutuskan untuk mengenakan syal dan sarung tangannya dan melangkah keluar. Membaca sambil ditemani udara dingin tidak terdengar seperti ide yang begitu buruk.

Sudah nyaris tiga tahun Aomine tak lagi menyentuh buku tersebut. Ia ingat bahwa terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya adalah saat ia mengembalikan buku tersebut pada Kuroko, tepat sehari setelah bertemu pemuda pirang yang ia cari.

Galibnya, Aomine akan melupakan sesuatu yang telah terjadi selama itu. Jangankan setahun, baru beberapa hari saja dapat dilupakannya dengan entengnya. Hal ini tentu membuat beberapa orang gerah—sebut saja ibunya dan Momoi. Namun agaknya hal ini merupakan pengecualian. Aomine masih ingat benar di mana ia berhenti membaca; halaman berapa, paragraf berapa, juga isu apa.

Telunjuk Aomine menyusuri kalimat yang disuguhkan di hadapan matanya. Bahasanya merupakan bahasa Inggris kuno yang sulit dicerna.

_I pray thee, leave me to myself to-night;_

_For I have need of many orisons_

"_To move the heavens to smile upon my state_…. _Which, well thou know'st, is cross and full of sin_…," gumam Aomine. "Juliet memang terlalu puitis."

Persis seperti tiga tahun lalu, Aomine amat terserap dalam bacaannya. Sesekali ia menggumamkan kutipan dialog dari naskah orisinalnya. Untunglah buku ini merupakan saduran dari naskahnya yang begitu rumit untuk dipahami.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Aomine habiskan untuk berkonsentrasi agar dapat memahami sungguh-sungguh bahasa orisinalnya. Hal ini cukup sulit karena bahasa Inggris kuno tidak memiliki bentuk mutlak. Aomine pernah membaca di suatu laman di internet bahwa dahulu, kata '_me'_ dapat dituliskan sebagai '_mee'_ ataupun '_meee'_, tergantung penulisnya.

"_Thy lips are warm_. _Lead_, _boy_: — _Which way_? _Yea_, _noise_; — _there I'll be brief_. — _O happy dagger_!" Aomine benar-benar memfokuskan diri, terserap dalam ketegangan yang dibawakan dengan spektakuler oleh Shakespeare.

"_This is thy sheath_; _there rust_, _and let me die_."

Aomine menoleh, terkejut akan suara yang familier tersebut. Oh, Tuhan, ia telah menunggu tiga tahun demi ini. Setiap hari, pemuda itu berharap akan keajaiban. Ia telah menunggu, dicerca dan ditertawai dan dilabeli macam-macam, namun ia tetap bertahan. Akankah segala penantian itu terjawab hari ini?

Aomine memberanikan diri menoleh. Saat itu, gelombang perasaan yang selama ini bertumpuk di dasar hatinya menghanyutkannya.

Bersama senyum secerah mentari yang selalu Aomine patri dalam hati, seorang pemuda pirang menatapnya dan berkata lembut, "Apakah penantianmu kini terjawab, Aomine Daiki-_san_?"

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

… hai guys! /apa

Kali ini, saya—lagi-lagi shamelessly—membawakan sebuah fanfiksi baru. Iya, AoKise lagi, what do you expect from me? _(:"3˩)_ Btw beb Aiko, semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya uwu;;

Jadi ini rencananya one-shot sih, cuma ya saya jadi dapet ide-ide bagus dan saya pikir why not, jadi estimasinya sih ini bakal three-shot.

Btw, zutto matteru na otoko itu asli ya. Asli saya ngasal. /troll Kalau grammar-nya salah, gomen, saya bukan ahli bahasa Jepang. Iya, saya akui saya seorang yang sotoy, sekali lagi gomen. :|

Nothing more to say, jadi saya bakal tutup sampai di sini. As always, reviews, favs and follows are always greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter~

**030614 2016 —Shana Nakazawa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 2/3

**Jumlah** **kata**: 5.000 kata

**Summary**: Orang boleh mencercanya atau mengatainya gila, Aomine Daiki tidak peduli. Toh, akal sehat takkan membawanya kepada destinasinya. Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Aomine akan tetap menunggu di ujung jalan untuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah mencuri posisi matahari dalam kehidupannya.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Charadeath. Based on the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'.

**Note**: Entri untuk _challenge_ Aiko Mini-Doujin and Fanfiction Challenge.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ゆた [Pixiv ID: 3234458]. The Man Who Can't Be Moved © The Script. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

Helaian surai pirangnya terlihat lebih panjang dan struktur wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Kecuali itu, segalanya nyaris persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Aomine. Bahkan senyum pemuda itu tetap tidak berubah walau dimakan waktu tiga tahun.

Melihat Aomine yang diam dengan mulut nyaris menganga karena terlalu kaget, pemuda itu tertawa. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal."

Aomine masih mengumpulkan kewarasannya, meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang selama ini dicarinya—yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kise Ryouta—yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah halusinasi semata. Dengan sedikit ragu, Aomine menerima uluran tangan Kise dan menjabatnya.

(Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Aomine dapat bertahan tiga tahun dalam kerinduan ini?)

"Kise … Ryouta?" ulang Aomine, nyaris seperti orang bodoh.

Kise tertawa. Seperti dahulu, ia masih merupakan persona yang mudah dibuat terkesan.

"Ya, Kise Ryouta," jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"O-oh. Ka-kalau begitu … aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal," jawab Aomine gugup. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia memiliki determinasi menggebu-gebu demi bertemu kembali dengan Kise, namun saat pemuda itu ada di hadapannya, ia menciut? Tidak, tidak, Aomine tidak mau terlihat sekonyol itu.

Kise kembali tertawa walau Aomine tidak menemukan hal lucu dalam situasi ini.

"Aku sudah tahu, Aomine-_san_. Siapa yang tidak tahu _zutto matteru na otoko_?" ujar Kise, membuat Aomine ingin mati menanggung malu. Oh, sungguh, ia mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan titel konyol itu.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Aomine, Kise hanya tersenyum. "Kurasa itu tidak aneh. Julukan itu terdengar sangat romantis, bukankah begitu?" katanya lagi.

"Baiklah … kalau kau berpikir begitu," ujar Aomine lamat-lamat. "Namun aku masih berpikir itu julukan yang konyol."

Kise tertawa. "Kau benar-benar persis seperti yang kubayangkan," kata si pirang seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, hebat. Sekarang kau mengira aku orang aneh," erang Aomine.

Kise tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi. "Tidak, tidak!" sanggahnya. "Aku bukan berpikir kau orang aneh, sungguh. Maksudku, aku selalu membayangkan kau adalah orang yang blak-blakan dan masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang."

"Dan itu adalah hal yang baik…?"

"Bagiku itu hal yang baik." Kise tersenyum memperhatikan Aomine yang tersipu dengan perkataannya. Ia menambahkan, "Kautahu, sebenarnya kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Aomine-_san_."

Aomine mengangkat alis. "Dan siapakah itu, Kise-_san_?" Dalam hati Aomine merasa aneh memanggil si pirang dengan sufiks –_san_. Rasanya seakan mereka orang asing—yah, mereka memang orang asing bagi satu sama lain, namun bagi Aomine, setelah tiga tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk menunggu Kise, setidaknya ada suatu ikatan yang terbentuk di antara mereka.

Tatapan Kise beralih dari wajah Aomine ke tanah. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lembut saat ia terbawa ke masa lalu. Si pirang terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab, "Seorang teman masa kecil. Namanya Haizaki Shougo."

Aomine tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati ekspresi bahagia Kise. Lalu, tanpa ternyana, Kise tertawa kecil. Aomine memperhatikan bahwa setiap kali Kise tertawa, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengusap hidungnya sebelum menutup mulutnya dan tertawa. "Kautahu, setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, kau dan Shougo-_cchi_ ternyata sangat mirip di berbagai aspek," ungkapnya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Aomine dengan sedikit tertarik. "Lalu, apa itu 'Shougo-_cchi'_? Memangnya kau ini perempuan?"

Kise langsung merengut mendengar nada sarkasme Aomine. "Apa salahnya, sih? Lagipula itu panggilan sayangku, tahu! Dasar tidak peka. Benar-benar persis dengan Shougo-_cchi_!"

"Kau ini. Semirip apa sih, si Shougo ini denganku? Kau selalu membandingkanku dengannya," keluh Aomine.

Kise tersenyum jahil. "Memangnya kenapa? Oh, aku tahu. Kau cemburu, ya? Jangan khawatir, sekarang Shougo-_cchi_ sudah menikah, kok, A-o-mi-ne-_cchi_~" goda Kise.

"A-apa!? Tidak! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu, jijik tahu!" sanggah Aomine. Sayangnya, wajahnya yang memerah menyatakan sebaliknya.

"Jangan berbohong, Aomine-_cchi_," sahut Kise dengan senyum puas. "Kau pasti ingat kalau aku bisa membaca karakteristik orang? Aku masih belum kehilangan kemampuan itu, lho."

Aomine akhirnya menyerah di hadapan keisengan Kise. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya dapat menahan malu ketika Kise tertawa. Tawanya masih manis, membuat Aomine memikirkan tentang madu.

"Kautahu, aku punya perasaan kita ini cocok," celetuk Kise. Aomine menatapnya dengan bingung (dan wajah bersemu, ia akui itu). Kise melanjutkan, "Maksudku, lihat saja kita! Baru beberapa menit bertemu dan kita sudah mengobrol seperti teman masa kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Oh, dan kalau kupikir lagi, contoh tadi klise sekali."

Melihat Kise berbicara dengan bersemangat (Aomine mulai yakin bahwa gaya bicara Kise memang selalu seperti itu), Aomine tertawa. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu berbicara. Kise seakan membawa kesegaran pada lingkungan di sekitarnya bersama dengan antusiasmenya. Aomine sangat menyukai itu.

Kise sedikit merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aomine, lalu menelengkan kepala sedikit. Posenya terkesan mirip dengan gadis remaja di _anime_. "Heeei. Apa yang kaulihat, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Aomine tersentak karena minimnya jarak di antara ia dan Kise. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Kise tertawa—dan lagi-lagi, ia membuat gerakan mengusap hidungnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Aomine cepat. Kise mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi yang aneh, namun bagi Aomine terlihat lucu. Kise masih mempertahankan ekspresi itu hingga ia tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya melihat wajah Aomine. Aomine mengerang. "Astaga, hentikan itu!"

Kise tidak pernah merasakan tertawa dalam campuran bingung dan geli. "Berhenti apa?" tanya si pirang. Ia mengusap hidungnya lagi, yang kini mulai kemerahan.

"Astaga, _itu_! Kau itu selalu … kautahu? Setiap kau tertawa, kau mengusap hidungmu—ya, seperti itu! Hentikanlah!" Aomine menunjuk Kise yang kini sedang mendemonstrasikan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise dengan penuh penekanan. Pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat permintaan konyol Aomine.

Aomine menggelengkan kepala dengan frustrasi. "Hentikan saja!"

"Tidak. Kau harus memberitahuku alasannya, baru aku akan berhenti," tolak Kise sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Aomine mengerang dalam frustrasi dan kekalahan. Kise dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya, tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Jadiii?" pancing Kise.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangan agar wajahnya yang merona merah tidak terlihat. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sementara tangannya yang lain memegang kepala—pose khasnya saat gugup dan salah tingkah. "Habisnya itu … manis," gumamnya. Aomine sudah berusaha untuk memelankan suaranya sebisa mungkin, namun Kise masih dapat mendengarnya.

Wajah Kise merona. Ia saling menggenggamkan tangannya dan tersenyum senang. Pemuda tampan itu tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia tersipu oleh sanjungan Aomine.

"Kau juga harus berhenti mengalihkan wajahmu saat berbicara denganku, Aomine-_cchi_. Wajahmu yang merona merah itu lucu, tahu," goda Kise sambil terkikik.

Aomine mengutuk karena, astaga, Kise tidak bisa tidak terlihat manis di pandangannya. Ia merasa aneh, seperti … seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Kini Aomine bukan lagi remaja. Ia adalah laki-laki dewasa. Namun Kise dapat dengan mudahnya membuatnya bertekuk lutut seperti gadis remaja terhadap cinta pertamanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti memanggilku 'Aomine-_cchi_'," tantang Aomine.

Kise tersenyum menanggapi tantangan Aomine. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku 'Kise-_san_'. Tidak perlu seformal itu. Kalau panggilan barumu membuatku senang, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu," ujar Kise.

Aomine tertawa mendengar syarat Kise. Pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin menarik saja. "Baiklah, apa maumu? _Blondie_? _Puppy_? _Ikemen-kun_?" goda Aomine yang akhirnya dapat kesempatan membalas kejahilan Kise.

"Heeei!" Kise langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aomine tertawa lagi.

"Oke, oke. Lalu apa, ya? Kise?" tawar Aomine.

Kise terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia mendongak menatap Aomine sebelum tersenyum manis. "Kurasa boleh," katanya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Caramu mengatakan namaku itu … entah kenapa, aku suka."

Aomine senang karena Kise menyatakan kejujuran yang menyenangkan itu, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu menampakkan bahwa ia bahagia. Pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut ingin menjaga imajinya di mata Kise. Akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, tepati janjimu itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu," ujar Kise dengan senyum mencurigakan, "A-o-mi-ne-_cchi_~"

"Hei! Katanya kau akan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" protes Aomine.

Kise tertawa, seakan ia baru saja melontarkan lelucon cerdas. Ia mengedip nakal sebelum berujar, "Ya, aku berjanji akan berhenti memanggilmu 'begitu'. Aku tidak berkata akan berhenti memanggilmu 'Aomine-_cchi'_. Ya, 'kan?"

Aomine mengeluh keras-keras. Ia tidak menyangka Kise akan mengemukakan lelucon seperti itu. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Yah, bukannya ia tidak suka. Jujur saja, ia _sedikit_ senang dipanggil seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ia adalah orang yang dekat bagi Kise.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku mengaku kalah. Puas, Eistein?" gerutu Aomine.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka disebut Sherlock," kata Kise. Aomine menoleh menatapnya dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum. Kise adalah orang yang menyenangkan, dan ia suka itu. Aomine menyukai Kise.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku John Watson?" ucap Aomine tanpa ia pikirkan lagi. Setelah sadar apa yang baru ia katakan, pemuda itu baru merasakan rasa malu yang tidak tertahankan.

Kise, di sisi lain, terlihat kaget sekaligus terkesan. "Kau baru saja melemparkan _pick-up lines_ padaku," ucapnya.

Kalimat Kise adalah pernyataan, dan itu membuat Aomine merasa malu entah bagaimana. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa senyum terkesan dan iseng itu masih ada di bibir si pirang. Aomine dapat merasakan tanda bahaya; Kise akan menggodanya lagi. Karenanya, daripada menanggung malu, lebih baik ia nekat dan melaksanakan intensinya.

Aomine mendekat dan menarik tangan Kise, membawa si pirang ke dalam pelukannya. Aomine sempat melihat sekilas ekspresi kaget Kise, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa selangkah di depan Kise. Aomine baru sadar bahwa ia telah tumbuh dengan baik. Perbedaan tingginya dengan Kise memang tidak jauh, namun ia senang bahwa ia lebih tinggi. Kise terasa seperti seseorang yang mungil dan rapuh, yang harus ia lindungi, berakibat pada pelukannya yang mengerat dengan protektif.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_…?" Kise terdengar gugup.

Tangan kiri Aomine masih menggenggam tangan Kise erat, sementara tangan kanannya melingkar ke punggung Kise dengan protektif. Aomine menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Kise, menghirup aroma kamomil dari setiap helaian pirangnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau mungkin sudah menyadarinya. Maksudku, aku menunggumu di sini selama tiga tahun bukan tanpa alasan," ujar Aomine. Ia menghela napas dan menenangkan diri. Kise pasti dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kise, dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya. Kini kedua tangannya ia tempatkan di bahu Kise. "Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta," ulangnya, kali ini dengan lebih yakin. "Karenanya, jadilah kekasihku."

Aomine mengharapkan senyum Kise yang mekar seperti rona merah di pipinya. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang Kise lakukan. Si pirang menghela napas dan mengalihkan kepalanya hingga ia tidak memandang lurus menatap Aomine. Jari-jari Aomine menahannya, memegangi leher Kise dengan aman. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pipi Kise dengan pelan, mengenai sedikit helaian surai pirang yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine lembut. Ia tidak memaksa Kise untuk menatapnya, namun ia tetap memegangi wajah Kise. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

Kise mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di tangan Aomine. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Aomine dapat melihat saat Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Bulu matanya begitu lentik. Bibirnya terlihat berwarna merah muda dan lembab. Bagi Aomine, keindahan yang ia saksikan ini adalah suatu mahakarya.

Helaan napas Kise terasa panas di jari Aomine. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Aomine lagi, sebelum menunduk dan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, Aomine-_cchi_, aku tidak bisa," lirihnya.

"Hei, hei. Kise, lihat aku," pinta Aomine. Kise menggeleng, namun Aomine membujuknya terus, mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut agar Kise tidak berpaling darinya, secara harfiah. "Hei. Kenapa?"

Kise kembali menatap Aomine, dan ia tampak begitu putus asa.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu akan ke mana ini berujung, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau mencintaiku, aku tahu. Aku yakin itu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja, ada … ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku takut aku akan menyakitimu. Atau jika perasaan kita ini akan … akan menyakiti kita. Bagaimana jika hubungan ini tidak berhasil? Tiga tahunmu akan terbuang sia-sia. Kau … kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Tidak boleh, Aomine-_cchi_. Jangan. _Kumohon_."

Kise tidak menangis. Aomine berharap Kise menangis saja. Ia terdengar begitu frustrasi dan putus asa, dan itu menyakitinya.

Udara mulai terasa membekukan, namun Aomine dan Kise masih bertahan. Untuk beberapa saat, Aomine tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, bahkan untuk sekadar berkata-kata. Tangannya menyangga leher Kise, sesekali naik untuk mengelus pipinya yang halus. Ia mendekat ke wajah Kise, dan tidak membiarkan Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kali ini.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Oke?" bisik Aomine.

Kise menggeleng lebih keras dan terdengar lebih putus asa. "Tidak, Aomine-_cchi_, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Baiklah, aku mungkin tidak mengerti. Namun aku yakin akan keputusanku. Tiga tahun, Kise. Tiga tahun. Itu waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggumu. Bahkan jika nanti hubungan ini tidak berjalan sesuai yang kuinginkan, aku tidak akan menyesal. Namun jika kau tidak membiarkan kita mencoba saat ini, aku mungkin akan membencimu seumur hidup," kata Aomine. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kise. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga napas keduanya beradu. "Apapun yang terjadi, itu ada di masa depan. Saat ini, kita hanya dapat berusaha agar yang terburuk tidak terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, Kise. Kau cukup memikirkan itu. Percayalah padaku."

Aomine sendiri terkejut ia dapat mengatakan semua hal itu dengan lancar. Seakan semua itu bukanlah kata-katanya. Namun Kise tetap di sana, tangannya masih memegangi tangan Aomine. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memejamkan mata. Aomine menunggu dan menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, Kise mengangguk.

Segera setelah itu, Aomine tidak dapat menahan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Kise juga tersenyum, dan Aomine tahu itu bukan senyum kepura-puraan. Aomine mengeluarkan suara tawa lega. Akhirnya penantian tiga tahun ini benar-benar terbayar.

Aomine lalu menatap Kise. Ia ingin menciumnya. Astaga, ia ingin merasakan pemuda yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Kise bukan hanya sekadar objek visual. Aomine ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Kise menatapnya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya sebelum ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

Sekali lagi, Aomine meletakkan jari-jemarinya di leher dan pipi Kise, menyentuh kulitnya yang sungguh halus itu. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menyampirkan helaian pirang yang lolos ke belakang telinga kekasihnya. Rona merah di pipi Kise semakin gelap dan ia memejamkan mata dengan gugup. Aomine mengelus pipinya lagi, membuat Kise lebih tenang.

Pikiran Aomine hanya dipenuhi oleh bibir Kise yang lembab dan merah muda. Ia bergerak perlahan dan memejamkan mata ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah sangat tipis. Kini nalurinya yang mengambil alih, dan ia hanya bisa memercayainya.

Pada akhirnya, bibir Aomine bertemu dengan bibir Kise. Seperti yang ia bayangkan, bibir Kise begitu lembut dan lembab. Ada rasa ceri yang samar di sana. Aomine langsung merasa bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan sensasi ini. Kise merespons dengan baik. Tanpa sadar si pirang membuat bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Aomine menyukainya. Ia mulai bermain dengan agak serius, namun tidak berlebihan. Untuk sebuah ciuman pertamanya dengan Kise, ini adalah sesuatu yang patut dikenang.

Ketika Aomine melepaskan, Kise yang terengah-engah berbicara setengah berbisik. "A-Aomine-_cchi_, kau—"

"Sshhh, diamlah," bisik Aomine sebelum menarik Kise ke dalam ciuman lain yang lebih panas. Kise terlihat terlalu tercengang sehingga Aomine dapat mendominasi dengan mudah. Akhirnya Aomine menghentikannya karena Kise terlihat seperti akan kehabisan napas.

"Ini salah satu keuntungan mengencaniku, tahu," ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku tahu bagaimana memuaskan gadisku."

Kise masih sedikit melayang karena ciuman itu. Ia hanya menatap Aomine dan tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Aomine dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gadismu ini juga bisa melakukan itu untuk menaklukkanmu. Semoga kau ingat ini saat aku membuatmu tercengang lain kali," kata Kise. Aomine tertawa mendengarnya.

"Teruslah bicara," bisiknya. Kise tersenyum, namun Aomine tidak membiarkannya bertahan lama. Ia menarik Kise lagi ke dalam ciuman lain yang seperti tiada habisnya.

Kise terengah-engah dan pipinya bersemu amat merah. Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise yang ramping dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau percaya sekarang? Aku mencintaimu, Kise," bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya? Aku juga mencintaimu, Aomine-_cchi_," lirih Kise Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

Aomine tertawa lepas dan mengacak-acak rambut Kise, membuat si pirang mengeluh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aomine tidak dapat menahan senyum, dan kebahagiaannya sepertinya menular pada Kise.

"Hei," bisik Aomine, "ayo kita pergi."

Kise menatap Aomine. Senyum terpampang di wajah pemuda berambut biru itu. Kise menelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan. Senyum Aomine melebar dan ia langsung berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Kise erat-erat.

"He-hei! Kita mau ke mana, Aomine-_cchi_?" tanya Kise seraya berusaha mengikuti ritme lari Aomine.

"Kita akan menghabiskan hari ini untuk membayar tiga tahun yang terlewat," seru Aomine dengan senyum yang benar-benar lebar.

Kise tertawa. Kilatan di matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia senang dan terkesan akan tindakan Aomine. Ia tidak perlu menjawab untuk menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Kau belum tahu, ya? Aku sangat suka berbelanja. Kau mungkin tidak memiliki uang yang cukup," goda Kise.

Aomine menoleh padanya dan tersenyum gemas. "Kau cukup diam dan nikmati saja, tuan putri," balasnya seraya mencubit pipi Kise. Si pirang langsung memprotes dengan suara sengau yang aneh dan membuat Aomine tertawa karenanya.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Aomine. Jalanan yang dihiasi putihnya salju terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang di luar hari ini. Aomine bersyukur, karena ia memang bukan penggemar keramaian. Hiruk pikuk Tokyo selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Aku … tidak tahu. Aku jarang ke sini lagi," akunya.

Aomine mengangkat alis. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kise tidak memberitahunya di mana ia selama ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin Kise belum pernah mendengar keberadaannya. Ditambah lagi tentang ketenarannya di berita. Ya, _zutto matteru na otoko_.

"Umm, kalau begitu … apa yang mau kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Aomine.

Kise terdiam untuk berpikir. Matanya tertuju pada kafe di ujung jalan sebelum beralih pada Aomine. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Kurasa secangkir teh hangat di hari sedingin ini tidak akan menyakitkan."

Aomine tersenyum balik kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia meraih tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya erat. Kise terlihat malu-malu, ditilik dari rona merah yang merekah di pipinya. Aomine hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang pelayan dalam pakaian hangat menyambut Aomine dan Kise. Sebuah bel kecil yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi saat keduanya masuk. Musik klasik berdendang di kafe kecil itu. Kise memilih untuk duduk di meja untuk dua orang yang berada di dekat jendela. Dari kaca, terlihat salju mulai turun lagi.

"Silakan," ujar seorang pelayan sambil memberikan dua buah buku menu.

Aomine dan Kise melihat-lihat menu yang tertera. Karena sekarang adalah musim dingin dan Natal semakin mendekat, ada beberapa menu spesial disajikan. Kise tertarik dengan _spiced eggnog_ dan _holiday smoothie_ mereka yang sangat kebarat-baratan.

"_Teriyaki burger_ dan _cappuccino_ saja," pesan Aomine. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya. Aomine melihat Kise yang duduk di seberangnya, menunggunya untuk angkat bicara.

"_Chicken_ _salad_ dan _spiced eggnog_. Oh, lalu _mini-size caramelized fruits_," kata Kise pada akhirnya. Sang pelayan mencatat lagi. Ia mengulangi pesanan Aomine dan Kise, lalu undur diri saat pesanannya sudah dikonfirmasi.

Meja Aomine dan Kise hening. Keduanya tidak berbicara. Aomine hanya mengaduk-aduk cangkirnya yang berisi teh hijau gratis dari kafenya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Kise dan terpesona karenanya.

Kise tengah duduk dengan tangannya menopang dagunya. Tatapannya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Surai pirangnya sedikit terbang diterpa angin dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Seketika perhatian Aomine hanya tertuju kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu sementara sekitarnya mengabur. Ini mungkin terkesan amat klise, namun Aomine seakan dapat melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kembang api. Wajahnya seperti bersinar, dan senyumnya hanya memperindahnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat keemasan karena disepuh cahaya matahari yang meretas lamat-lamat dari kisi-kisi jendela. Kise terlihat begitu indah dari sudut pandangnya.

Kise melirik Aomine sebelum menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja … kau sangat cantik," ungkap Aomine. Ia balas tersenyum pada Kise. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Si pirang menerima gestur itu dan mulai bermanja-manja.

"Walau aku bukan seorang wanita, aku tetap menganggap ini pujian," kata Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

Aomine tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kise. Keduanya bertatapan; sepasang iris keemasan bertemu dua manik nilakandi. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat seperti benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan Anda," ucap gadis pelayan kafe itu, menyela Aomine dan Kise. Keduanya segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan salah tingkah. Sang pelayan menata pesanan sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah dua pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata Kise sambil tersenyum. Wajah pelayan itu sempat merona merah sebelum ia mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Aomine dan Kise.

Aomine dan Kise makan dengan tenang. Keduanya terlihat menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Sesekali Aomine mencuri pandang pada Kise. Di beberapa kesempatan, tatapan mereka beradu, membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan karena malu.

Saat makanan mereka sudah habis, makanan penutup Kise datang. Aomine masih menyisakan _cappuccino_-nya sembari menunggu Kise menyelesaikan santapannya.

"Kau imut juga saat makan," komentar Aomine saat memperhatikan Kise. Si pirang masih menyendok buah segar berkaramel dari mangkuknya. Ia hanya mendongak dan menelan makanan penutupnya tersebut sebelum berbicara.

"Imut bagaimana?" tanya Kise seraya tersenyum.

"Yah … imut," ulang Aomine tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Kise tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap hidungnya lagi tanpa ia sadari. Aomine senang melihatnya.

"Kau selalu saja menyebutku dengan kata-kata feminin. Cantik, imut, lalu apa lagi?" Kise kembali bertanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Aomine hanya tertawa tanpa menjawab. Kise mengikuti jejaknya dan tertawa. Saat tawa itu mereda, keduanya saling berpandangan. Kise masih tersenyum. "Ayo, buka mulutmu." Si pirang mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sendok perak kecil berisi buah.

"Oke, aaa~"

Kise tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Aomine. Pemuda itu terlihat terkesan dengan apa yang bersedia dilakukan kekasihnya untuk membuatnya terkesan. Ia juga harus mengakui, semua yang dilakukannya memang impresif. Aomine berhak mendapatkan hadiah. Mungkin memanjakannya sedikit tidak akan menyakitkan.

Kise menyendok buah apel yang sedikit dilumuri saus karamel. Ia berniat untuk _memanjakan_ Aomine, seperti intensinya, namun ternyata pemuda berambut biru itu sudah mendahuluinya.

Aomine langsung maju dan menangkap Kise dalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini, Aomine tidak ragu-ragu untuk bermain sedikit agresif. Sudah lama sejak ciuman terakhirnya, namun bukan berarti kemampuannya menurun. Ia dengan senang hati menunjukkan apa yang ia bisa lakukan, dan Kise cukup duduk manis dan menikmatinya.

Aomine bergerak mengeksplorasi mulut Kise. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terjebak antara perasaan terkesan dan sesak. Ia memegangi dada Aomine dengan erat sedari tadi. Saat Aomine rasa Kise sudah ada di batasnya, ia menghentikannya dan mentransfer apel di mulut Kise ke mulutnya sendiri. Ia memandang dengan senang dan puas Kise yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan terengah-engah. Saliva sedikit menetes di ujung bibirnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_! Kita di tempat umum!" seru Kise sebal dengan suara yang dipelankan. Ia menghapus jejak salivanya dengan buru-buru sambil melihat sekeliling dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tetapi kau tetap senang, 'kan?" tukas Aomine. Ia tersenyum—nyaris menyeringai, sebenarnya. "Wajahmu yang memerah itu benar-benar manis, tahu."

"Ya ampun. Baru beberapa jam berpacaran dan sudah berani-beraninya merebut beberapa ciuman. _French_ _kiss_, lagi!" ucap Kise. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti keluhan, namun ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum pada akhirnya. Aomine tertawa, dan akhirnya Kise juga.

"Nngh!"

Aomine langsung berhenti tertawa saat Kise mengerang, terdengar kesakitan. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan sendoknya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengawasi dengan khawatir saat kekasihnya memejamkan mata dan mengernyitkan kening sambil memegangi dadanya lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Kise," panggil Aomine, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise diam sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum kecil pada Aomine. "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-_cchi_," katanya. "Aku hanya tersedak tadi."

Aomine mengamati Kise lamat-lamat, namun si pirang tetap tersenyum, seakan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan berusaha memadamkan kecemasannya.

Kise mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia lalu mendongak. "Maaf, Aomine-_cchi_, aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana hari ini. Kakakku mengatakan aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada urusan keluarga; yah, begitulah. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menawarkan senyum penuh permintaan maaf.

"Oh … baiklah kalau begitu."

Aomine tidak menampik bahwa ia merasa sedikit kecewa, namun ia tetap senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kise. Toh, masih ada banyak waktu. Kise terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Eh, apa kau buru-buru?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Umm, tidak juga, sebenarnya," jawab Kise dengan bingung.

Senyum Aomine melebar. Ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Kise hingga pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih belum paham, namun ia menuruti Aomine.

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji," kata Aomine.

Sesungguhnya Kise tidak keberatan. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati," ujarnya.

Aomine dan Kise berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Keduanya masih saling berpegangan tangan. Kise menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di balik syal karena kedinginan. Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan berbelok ke sebuah toko. Kise mengikutinya dengan heran.

Aomine berjalan ke arah kasir. Sementara itu, Kise memperhatikan sekeliling. Banyak perhiasan dipajang di etalase kaca. Ada cincin, gelang, kalung, dan berbagai jenis perhiasan. Perlahan Kise mulai menyadari intensi Aomine, dan itu membuat rona merah merambat perlahan ke pipinya.

"Hei, Satsuki," panggil Aomine pada gadis di belakang kasir. Gadis berambut merah muda itu, Momoi, menoleh.

"Oh, Dai-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Momoi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sisi Aomine. "Dan ini adalah?"

Aomine memutar mata dan tertawa. "Ayolah, Satsuki. Kau _selalu_ melihat gambarnya," kata pemuda itu.

Momoi terpekur sejenak sebelum matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Ia tertawa, kentara sekali nyaris tidak percaya. "Tunggu, ini…?"

"Yap. Aku bertemu dia pagi tadi," ujar Aomine dengan senyum lebar.

Kise tersenyum dan membungkuk dengan sopan. "Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal," ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Dai-_chan_ pasti belum pernah menceritakan tentang aku padamu. Aku teman masa kecil Dai-_chan_. Salam kenal juga, ya, Kise-_san_," sahut Momoi seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu beralih pada Aomine dan berkata, "Akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya juga, ya, Dai-_chan_."

Aomine mengangguk. "Karena itu aku mau mengambilnya sekarang," kata pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Momoi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemari di belakang etalase. Kise dapat melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di tangan gadis itu. Momoi menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

"Terima kasih. Oh, dan sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Akashi untuk pesanan ini," ucap Aomine lagi.

"Tentu saja. Oh, namun itu belum ada fotonya. Kau mau ambil? Aku ada mesin pencetaknya di atas. Apa kau mau sekalian ke atas saja? Pemandangannya sedang bagus, lho."

"Oke. Pastikan jangan sampai gagal, ya."

"Diam dan lihat saja, Dai-_chan_."

Kise tidak mengerti yang dibicarakan Aomine dan Momoi. Akan tetapi ia hanya mengikuti sepasang teman masa kecil tersebut. Jujur saja, pemuda bersurai pirang itu penasaran apa yang ada di kotak merah di tangan Momoi. Kise punya tebakan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membiarkan harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi.

"Kalian ke balkon sana, cari posisi yang pas. Aku panggilkan Shimazaki sebentar," atur Momoi. Kise dan Aomine mengiakan gadis itu.

Kise berjalan menuju balkon dan segera terpesona oleh keindahan pemandangan. Salju terhampar dan berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya mentari yang bersinar lembut. Angin yang agak kencang membuat rambut dan ujung syal Kise berkibar. Mata Kise berkilauan oleh kebahagiaan. Aomine memperhatikan kekasihnya dari belakang dan tersenyum.

Diam-diam Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise dan berbisik di telinganya, mengagetkan Kise; "Sebenarnya pemandangannya lebih indah kalau malam, tetapi karena ada kau, ini jauh lebih indah lagi."

"Aomine-_cchi_ gombal, ah," tanggap Kise dan serta-merta tertawa. Walau begitu, ia tetap menyandarkan diri di dada Aomine. Aomine tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan kekasihnya tetap berada dalam posisi itu.

"Hei, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Hm?"

"Foto ini … satu-satunya kenangan yang kita miliki, ya?"

Suara Kise meredup menjadi tak lebih dari suatu lirih samar. Aomine tidak dapat melihatnya, namun bulu mata Kise mengerjap dan menjadi sedikit lebih sendu.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kita masih bisa membuat banyak kenangan setelah ini," tegas Aomine. Ia tersenyum pada Kise saat si pirang mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Keraguan Kise luntur dan melebur menjadi sebuah senyum. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya," bisiknya. "Kuharap begitu."

Momoi datang dari pintu balkon bersama seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang yang dicat merah muda di beberapa helaiannya, seperti tren anak muda sekarang. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kamera. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Aomine dan Kise.

"Hei kalian, mesra-mesranya dibawa ke foto, ya!" seru Momoi sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Baiklah, Momoi-_san_. Pencahayaannya sedang bagus. Kurasa kita harus bergegas dan menangkap momen ini," ujar Shimazaki yang lalu mengangkat kameranya.

Aomine dan Kise langsung melaksanakan arahan Shimazaki. Momoi dari pinggir tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih ini. Ia turut senang untuk mereka. Keduanya terlihat begitu cocok; saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Baik, terima kasih. Aku harus memproses ini. Tidak lama, kok," kata Shimazaki. Aomine dan Kise mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka.

Momoi mendekati Aomine dan Kise dan mengatakan mereka dapat menunggu bersamanya. Ketiganya masuk ke ruang pribadi Momoi dan duduk di sofa. Momoi memerintahkan salah seorang pegawainya untuk membawakan teh dan makanan ringan. Kise menolak dengan halus, namun Momoi tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula Aomine sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini setiap ia berkunjung.

"Jadi, aku ingin dengar semuanya. Tentang pertemuan kalian setelah, ah, aku tidak tahu. Tiga tahun? Ceritakan, ceritakan!" pinta Momoi dengan bersemangat.

Kise tersenyum melihat keceriaan Momoi. Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan kedua kakaknya. Mereka juga adalah wanita yang ceria dan cerewet. Kise rasa itu sudah mengalir dalam darah keluarganya.

"Setelah kausebutkan, aku juga tidak tahu kau ke mana saja tiga tahun ini," tambah Aomine.

Kise tersenyum kecil sebagai respons. "Aku ada di Amerika selama tiga tahun," jelas pemuda tampan tersebut. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah mendengar soal Aomine-_cchi_ dan _zutto matteru na otoko_."

Aomine dan Momoi terlihat cukup terkejut dan kagum dengan fakta bahwa Kise selama ini berada di Amerika Serikat. Kini keduanya jauh lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan seluruh cerita si pirang.

"Itu keren sekali! Untuk apa kau ke Amerika, Ki-_chan_?" tanya Momoi ceria. Gadis itu lalu menyadari tatapan heran Kise terhadapnya, dan menyadari bahwa panggilannya kepada Kise mungkin terlalu akrab. "Ah, maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat," gumam gadis itu malu.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Tidak masalah jika kau mau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku juga ingin dekat denganmu, eh … Momo-_cchi_?" tukas Kise dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Momo-_cchi_?" ulang Momoi lambat-lambat. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah. Ini tanda sekarang kita berteman, ya, Ki-_chan_."

Kise dan Momoi menampilkan senyum yang serupa. Aomine senang dengan persahabatan baru ini, namun ia terlalu penasaran dengan kisah masa lalu Kise. "Hei, lalu ceritanya?" pancing Aomine.

"Ck, ck. Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya," komentar Momoi.

Kise tersenyum manis dan mereguk teh untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia membuka mata dan mulai bercerita. "Jadi, begini ceritanya…."

* * *

Di taman tempat Aomine selalu menunggu, Kise dan Aomine berdiri sambil bertatapan. Jari-jemari keduanya bertautan sementara Kise lumer dalam kehangatan sentuhan Aomine.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Aomine-_cchi_. Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah melakukannya lagi." Walau lakrima menggantung di ujung sklera bening itu, Kise tetap tersenyum—senyum paling indah dan paling mematahkan hati yang pernah Aomine lihat.

Lalu Aomine tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali mencium bibir Kise. Dinginnya udara memengaruhi rasanya, seperti ceri beku. Oh, dan sedikit rasa asin air mata.

Keduanya bertatapan agak lama. Dua manik nilakandi menolak keras mengalihkan perhatian dari sepasang iris keemasan yang mencuri spektrum kias mentari. Dahi keduanya bersentuhan dan Aomine mengelus pipi Kise. Rona merah merekah di kulit putih pucat senada porselen tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise," bisik Aomine lembut.

Aomine hanya dapat menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kise saat si pirang melingkarkan tangan dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku tahu, Aomine-_cchi_, aku tahu. Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang menjadi pegangan Aomine saat melihat punggung Kise berjalan menjauh.

Sekali lagi, setelah tiga tahun, dunia Aomine kembali berputar.

* * *

**—The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Lol nope. Nopenopenope. Kok malah kayak gini hasilnya orz Kok kesannya Mine makin mellow haha /cries

Umm so yea chap depan adalah akhirnya. Bagi yang nanya, saya juga heran kokoro saya tahan disiksa gini sama pemiliknya. Oh yeah, buat yang nanya lebih spesifik. Di fic ini, saya fokus ke aokise aja, jadi hubungan karakter lain dibuat samar. Mau dijadiin pacar, temen, atau bahkan friendzone, it's up to you~

Sekarang saya beneran so done dengan diri saya yang dame ini. Shana undur diri. Review, fav or follow is greatly appreciated! See you in the next (and last) chapter~

**052714 2009 —Shana Nakazawa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 3/3

**Jumlah** **kata**: 5.656 kata

**Summary**: Orang boleh mencercanya atau mengatainya gila, Aomine Daiki tidak peduli. Toh, akal sehat takkan membawanya kepada destinasinya. Karena itu, sampai kapanpun, Aomine akan tetap menunggu di ujung jalan untuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah mencuri posisi matahari dalam kehidupannya.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Charadeath. Based on the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'.

**Note**: Entri untuk _challenge_ Aiko Mini-Doujin and Fanfiction Challenge.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ゆた [Pixiv ID: 3234458]. The Man Who Can't Be Moved © The Script. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

Aomine memandangi kalung yang tergenggam di tangannya. Liontin miliknya, pasangan milik Kise, berbentuk setengah hati berwarna hitam. Di sisi kirinya ada ornamen kunci. Kunci itu hanya bisa membuka liontin milik Kise. Jika keduanya disatukan, kunci itu akan memperlihatkan foto Aomine dan Kise.

Di dalam liontin Aomine, tersimpan foto kecil Kise. Juga di dalam liontin Kise, tersimpan foto Aomine. Aomine menjaga kalung itu dengan sepenuh hati. Saat ia berpisah dari Kise, liontin itu menjadi perwujudan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Itu menjadi pengingat bagi janji yang mereka ukir bersama.

Sejak bertemu Kise, Aomine telah kembali ke apartemennya. Ruang apartemen itu Aomine beli dari Akashi yang ternyata mengelola kondominium tersebut atas nama perusahaan keluarganya. Akashi telah berbaik hati memberikannya dengan harga yang jauh dimiringkan karena Aomine adalah temannya. Dan kebetulan orang terakhir yang menyewa apartemen itu baru pindah bulan lalu.

Saat Aomine menginjakkan kakinya kembali di apartemennya, Momoi dan Akashi sudah menanti di sana. Gadis berambut merah muda itu telah melakukan sedikit beres-beres di sana-sini. Kuroko datang beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Momoi amat senang.

"Satsuki sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku. Selamat, Daiki. Aku tidak pernah mengira orang yang kaucari selama ini akan datang, tetapi ternyata dia memang ada," ujar Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman. Aomine sedikit merasa tertohok dengan perkataan mantan kaptennya tersebut, namun ia tetap senang.

"Aku setuju dengan Akashi-_kun_. Lalu, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami kapan-kapan," kata Kuroko.

Aomine sedikit tersentak. Keberadaan Kuroko memang sedikit mudah dilupakan. "O-oh, oke," balas pemuda berkulit remang tersebut.

"Tenang saja," kata Momoi sambil tersenyum. Ia membusungkan dada dengan bangga. "Aku sudah menyuruh Dai-_chan_ bertukar nomor telepon dan alamat _e-mail_ agar mereka tidak akan sulit berkomunikasi. Bagaimana kalau kauhubungi Ki-_chan_ dan ajak dia makan siang dengan kami—bersama Mukkun, Midorin dan Kagamin, tentu saja. Minggu di Majiba?"

"Ide bagus. Akan kutelepon dia nanti malam." Aomine tidak ragu-ragu dalam menyetujui ide Momoi. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Akashi mengecek arlojinya dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku senang sekali dengan rencananya dan akan berusaha sebisaku untuk datang, namun sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada rapat dengan para orang tua itu dan aku malas mendengarkan ceramah ayahku jika aku terlambat. Kabari aku lagi."

Tatapan Aomine, Kuroko dan Momoi tertuju pada Akashi. Ketiganya mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan pergi.

"Kalian juga harus pergi sekarang atau kita bisa tinggal untuk minum kopi?" tawar Aomine.

"Aku tidak keberatan minum kopi. Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi. Kentara sekali ia berharap Kuroko akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Aku juga, Momoi-_san_."

Ekspresi wajah Momoi menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menjerit senang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Kuroko untuk duduk ke sofa. Aomine menghela napas dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Sebuah _coffee roaster_ merah berkilat ada di atas meja. Aomine yakin di dalam lemari tersimpan bungkus kopi bubuk dan teh.

Aomine membuat _cappuccino_ untuk Momoi dan Kuroko, serta kopi hitam untuknya sendiri. Ia merebus kopinya di dalam _roaster_. Uap beraroma khas biji kopi tercium oleh hidungnya. Rasanya amat menyenangkan di udara musim dingin yang beku.

"Punyaku jangan terlalu manis, Dai-_chan_!" seru Momoi dari ruang keluarga.

"Berisik!" balas Aomine.

"Apa katamu!?" Momoi berteriak lagi dengan suara cemprengnya. Nadanya terdengar kesal. Aomine kini harus bersiap-siap menghadapi omelan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Aomine membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir _cappuccino_ dan secangkir kopi hitam miliknya. Ia juga membawa satu toples kecil berisi kue kering rasa cokelat yang ia temukan bersama jejeran toples berisi kue kering lain. Akashi benar-benar baik hati memberinya banyak persediaan makanan.

Saat Aomine meletakkan nampan di meja, Momoi dan Kuroko tengah menonton drama. Pemeran utamanya adalah Hiruma Ryuga, aktor favorit Momoi. Kuroko ikut menikmati walaupun ia tidak tahu plotnya; ia memang bukan orang yang pilih-pilih.

_"Tunggu, Rin! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini!"_

_"Tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan, Haru. Aku tahu kok, kau menyukai Mizu. Aku tahu sejak pertama kita berpacaran. Haha, aku ini bodoh sekali dengan mengharapkanmu. Kita putus saja, ya?"_

_"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Rin!"_

_"Lepaskan aku! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi!"_

"Aaah, Hiruma Ryuga, kau memang pangeranku~" desah Momoi seraya menatap wajah sang aktor favorit di layar kaca.

"Dia itu bagusnya apa, sih?" gumam Aomine sebelum menyeruput kopinya. Rasanya pahit, seperti yang ia suka.

Aomine baru akan meraih _remote_ televisi dan mengganti _channel_-nya ketika Momoi menepaknya dengan kecepatan super. Pemuda itu meringis melihat punggung tangannya yang merah. Momoi langsung mengamankan _remote_-nya.

Aomine menatap teman masa kecilnya tersebut dengan kesal. "Oi, Satsuki! Itu _remote_-ku, berikan!" serunya seraya berusaha meraih benda kecil berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Tidak mau!" Momoi menyembunyikan si _remote_ di balik punggungnya. "Orang bilang, tamu itu adalah raja, jadi sekarang kau adalah pelayannya. Tidak tahu, ya? Dasar Dai-_chan_ bodoh."

Ejekan Momoi membuat darah Aomine mendidih. Gadis itu kadang memang suka seenaknya. Padahal Aomine sudah lama tidak menonton televisi. Ia juga ingin menemukan hal-hal menarik yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan demi menanti Kise.

Kuroko memperhatikan tindak tanduk kedua temannya tersebut. Rasanya seperti melihat muridnya sedang memperebutkan dua mainan. Padahal umur murid-muridnya itu baru lima atau enam tahun, sedangkan umur Momoi dan Aomine empat kalinya itu.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau sajalah." Akhirnya Aomine menyerah. Ia terpaksa ikut mengikuti drama di televisi.

_"Rin pindah ke Australia. Dia mendapat beasiswa sekolah di sana."_

_"Australia…?"_

_"Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan apa yang kaumiliki. Mungkin, dengan ini, kau dapat merasakan sakit hatinya Rin."_

_"Rin … maafkan aku…."_

Baiklah, Aomine sudah melihat cukup. Ia bukan penggemar kisah romansa picisan ataupun drama termehek-mehek seperti ini. Akting Hiruma Ryuga sebagai tokoh utama laki-laki memang bagus, namun plot drama ini terlalu klise. Lebih baik Aomine menonton hal lain. Biasanya di waktu-waktu ini ada banyak siaran pertandingan olahraga.

"Kise Ryouta," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Aomine menengok ke arah sang bayangan.

"Kise Ryouta-_kun_. Bagaimana dia?" lanjut Kuroko.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Kise itu bagaimana, ya…," gumamnya. "Dia itu baik, kurasa. Juga cantik."

Kuroko menatap Aomine lamat-lamat. "Aku heran dengan sedikitnya hal yang kau tahu tentang kekasihmu sendiri, yang selama tiga tahun ini kaukejar, Aomine-_kun_."

"Diamlah, Tetsu. Kata-katamu itu tetap tajam seperti biasa. Mengerikan." Sejenak Aomine termenung, memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapannya tertuju pada suatu titik imajiner di langit-langit. "Kise itu orang yang misterius. Dia sangat cantik. Seperti … aku tak pernah hal seindah dirinya sebelumnya. Dia baik hati dan lembut. Kise juga ceria. Setiap dia berbicara, seperti ada bola-bola cahaya yang mengiringinya. Kadang aku melihatnya seperti malaikat. Kadang dia hanya orang biasa. Yang aku tahu, dia sekarang pacarku, dan aku mencintainya."

Penjelasan Aomine menjadi panjang. Ia sepertinya tidak tahu akan kata-kata yang telah ia muntahkan untuk mendeskripsikan Kise Ryouta, kekasihnya. Beberapa kata mungkin terdengar hiperbolis, namun itu murni adanya. Aomine adalah orang yang jujur dan blak-blakan. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kepedulian untuk memoles kata-katanya.

Hal-hal yang dibicarakan Aomine mengenai Kise dapat membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah bertemu Kise Ryouta, namun ia tahu dia adalah orang yang berhasil membuat seorang Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta dengan tulus. Hal itu terpancar dari kebahagiaan di mata Aomine ketika ia mendeskripsikan Kise. Kenyataan ini membuat hati Kuroko merasa tenang.

"Kise-_kun_ terdengar seperti orang yang menyenangkan," sahut Kuroko.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin Kise akan akrab dengan Kuroko. Ada suatu perasaan yang memberitahunya demikian. Tentu akan menyenangkan jika Kise dapat menjadi bagian dalam lingkaran pertemanannya bersama Kiseki no Sedai.

"Memang," jawab Aomine dengan nada pasti.

"Oh, ya."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum pernah menunjukkan foto Kise-_kun_ padaku."

"Benarkah? Ah, sebentar, aku punya fotonya di ponselku."

Aomine merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia menarik keluar sebuah ponsel keluaran lokal berwarna biru tua. Ia membuka galeri fotonya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tersenyum manis di layar kecil tersebut. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah—kemungkinan karena udara dingin—seperti peri salju.

"Ah, ya. Dia memang tampan," komentar Kuroko. Ada sesuatu dalam senyum Kise yang membuat dirinya seakan ditabrak bintang-bintang.

Senyum merekah di bibir Aomine mendengar kekasihnya dipuji demikian. Ia berkata, "Iya, 'kan? Tapi Kise di foto ini bukan apa-apa. Dia lebih tampan lagi kalau dilihat langsung."

Nada bangga yang tertera jelas di suara pemuda berkulit gelap itu membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ia tidak pernah melihat sahabat baiknya itu begitu tergila-gila pada seseorang. Walaupun, jika orang itu adalah Kise, rasanya dapat dimengerti mengapa Aomine amat sangat mencintainya.

"Ada apa tertawa, hei! Jangan mengejekku!"

Kuroko rasa, kebahagiaan yang kini ia rasakan adalah melihat Aomine menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Baiklah, mungkin tujuan hidup terdengar berlebihan. Akan tetapi, Aomine rela membuang tiga tahun hidupnya untuk menunggu sosok Kise Ryouta yang antara ada dan tiada. Tidak aneh jika pemuda bersurai biru tua itu akan meneruskan obsesinya pada si pirang.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko hanya senang bahwa ternyata semua pengorbanan itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku turut senang Aomine-_kun_ berhasil meraih Kise-_kun_," ujar Kuroko pelan. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam oleh hiruk-pikuk di televisi.

"Haha, terima kasih," Aomine menjawab dengan senyum lebar. Ia masih memandangi foto Kise yang tengah tersenyum cerah (sungguh, senyumnya benar-benar _cerah_ karena Aomine seakan merasakan radiasi kehangatan dari gambar di ponselnya tersebut). "Kurasa aku memang pria yang beruntung."

Sebuah anggukan samar dari Kuroko adalah tanggapan berupa persetujuan terhadap pernyataan Aomine. Ia pun menambahkan, "Jaga Kise-_kun_ baik-baik, kalau begitu."

Aomine mendengus tertawa. "Aku tidak butuh kau memberitahuku begitu, Tetsu. Kise itu segalanya bagiku. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Aku tidak mau tiga tahun itu sia-sia."

"Sebegitu berharganyakah Kise-_kun_ bagimu?" tanya Kuroko. Ia mendongak menatap Aomine dengan sorot mata serius.

Aomine mendengus dan tertawa lagi. Ia menatap senyum semu Kise di ponselnya dan menghela napas panjang. Jawabannya singkat, namun kata-kata itulah yang dunia butuhkan untuk yakin akan perasaan sang pemuda pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan dengan dia, aku harus hidup dengan siapa?"

* * *

Dua orang pemuda masuk ke dalam Maji Burger. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merangkul pemuda lainnya dalam gestur akrab. Ia sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran sebelum melihat tujuannya. Ia berjalan bersama kompanyonnya menuju sebuah meja yang ramai di pojok ruangan. Seorang gadis di meja itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Dai-_chan_, Ki-_chan_! Sini!"

Suara berfrekuensi tinggi Momoi membawa Aomine dan Kise mendekat. Mata nilakandi Aomine menginspeksi orang-orang yang duduk di meja. Akashi, Murasakibara, Takao, Midorima, Kagami, Momoi dan Kuroko. Sepertinya semuanya sudah lengkap. Aomine tidak menyangka pertemuannya akan seramai ini.

"Kau tidak akan memperkenalkan kami pada kekasihmu itu, Daiki?" tegur Akashi dengan nada halus.

Aomine sedikit gelagapan karena ditegur sang mantan kapten. Ia menggamit tangan Kise dan menariknya mendekati teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, ini Kise Ryouta. Kise, ini teman-temanku. Yang rambutnya merah itu Akashi Seijuurou. Dia mantan kapten klub basketku di SMP."

"Salam kenal, Ryouta," ujar Akashi dengan mata merah yang berkilat.

"Salam kenal, Akashi-_san_," balas Kise seraya membungkuk. Ia sedikit heran dengan Akashi yang memanggilnya dengan basis nama depan, namun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Lalu yang ungu dan seperti raksasa itu Murasakibara Atsushi."

Murasakibara berhenti mencamil puding cokelatnya dan merengut, memprotes, "Mine-_chin_ jahat~"

"Salam kenal, Murasakibara-_san_," ujar Kise. Ia membungkuk lagi.

Murasakibara menoleh pada Kise. "Oh, ya. Salam kenal juga, Kise-_chin_."

Sekali lagi, nama panggilan yang aneh.

"Eh, Takao di sini? Ya sudahlah. Yang rambutnya hitam ini Takao Kazunari, lalu si kacamata itu Midorima Shintarou," lanjut Aomine. Ia menunjuk (mantan) duo Shuutoku tersebut.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Shin-_chan_. Dan yaho~ Salam kenal, Kise-_chan_~" Takao membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Personalitas cerianya terlihat jelas.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dan menjawab dengan nada angkuh, "Midorima Shintarou, Cancer. Salam kenal dan senang bertemu denganmu."

Kise tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga, Takao-_san_ dan Midorima-_san_."

"Ini Satsuki. Kau sudah tahu dia," ucap Aomine seraya menunjuk Momoi yang duduk di seberang Kuroko.

"Hehe, hai, Ki-_chan_~" Momoi tersenyum dan melambai pada Kise. Kise tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

"Kalau kau bisa melihatnya, orang ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu si muka bodoh di seberangnya itu Bakagami."

"Oi, apa maksudmu, Ahomine!? Abaikan pacarmu itu, dia iri padaku. Namaku Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal, Kise," kata Kagami. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat Kise.

"Salam kenal juga, Kagami-_san_." Kise tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kagami.

Aomine menatap tajam pada Kagami, memberitahunya untuk tidak lama-lama memegang Kise, namun rupanya pemuda macan itu sedang ingin memancing kemarahan Aomine. Kagami melepaskan tangannya setelah puas dengan kejahilannya.

"Tidak sopan mengataiku begitu, Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko berkata dengan datar seraya menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak darimu dari Aomine-_kun_. Sungguh menyenangkan bertemu langsung denganmu, Kise-_kun_."

"Begitukah? Aku juga senang dapat berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko-_kun_," balas Kise seraya tersenyum. Aomine benar. Hawa keberadaan pemuda yang satu ini memang tipis. Kise nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaannya, padahal ia duduk tepat di depannya.

Aomine dan Kise pun duduk di tempat kosong yang telah disediakan. Tujuh pasang mata mengawasi pasangan kekasih itu duduk. Akashi lalu mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai. Kuucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Juga, kepada Ryouta, selamat bergabung dengan kami. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap kami adalah temanmu juga. Mari kita rayakan pertemuan ini dengan bersenang-senang."

Senyum melebar di wajah semua orang yang hadir di sana. Takao mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru, "Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Walaupun minumannya bukanlah yang beralkohol, namun semuanya mengangkat gelas dan membeo Takao. Gelas-gelas plastik berisi soda saling beradu sebelum pemilik masing-masing menenggak minumannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kelompok beranggotakan sembilan orang tersebut untuk melebur dalam kehangatan persahabatan. Kise mengetahui dari Aomine bahwa sudah agak lama sejak mereka mengadakan pertemuan seperti ini. Pastinya teman-temannya sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu satu sama lain untuk melepas rindu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, ya, bersama dengan teman-teman," desah Kise dengan suara pelan. Ia tersenyum dalam diam dan memperhatikan Takao yang berbicara dengan ceria pada Kuroko, juga Kagami dan Murasakibara berebut burger.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu juga seperti ini, 'kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh?" Kise menoleh dengan kaget. "Aomine-_cchi_ bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Aomine memutar mata dan mencubit pipi Kise karena gemas. Ekspresi polos kekasihnya itu amat menawan, asal kautahu saja. "Kau mengatakannya tadi, bodoh."

Pipi Kise memerah karena isi pikirannya ketahuan. "T-tidak usah mengataiku bodoh juga, sih," gumamnya cepat.

Astaga, seseorang tampar Aomine. Ia harus diselamatkan dari tawanan pesona Kise. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu begitu imut dan manis. Tidak adil seorang lelaki—tidak, seorang _manusia_ dapat menjadi seimut dan semanis itu. Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak merangkul dan memberi sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi sang kekasih.

Suara siulan dan kekeh Takao terdengar segera setelah Aomine membuat kontak berbasis seksual tersebut. Wajah Momoi memerah dan ia kentara terlihat menahan sebuah jeritan.

"_Bakappuru_," gumam Kuroko dengan suara amat lirih.

"Cie cie~ Pasangan baru, cie~" goda Takao, masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan tersenyum. Manik heterokromnya berkilat saat ia menyampaikan, "Ini bagus, bukan? Daiki dan Ryouta dapat terbuka menunjukkan hubungan mereka."

Pipi bak porselen Kise dihiasi semburat merah muda karena perkataan pemuda berambut merah cerah itu. Aomine tidak memedulikan pendapat orang lain, khas dirinya, namun ia tahu Kise tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia terpaksa melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kise.

"Dai-_chan_ nakal~" Momoi terkikik.

"Oh, diamlah, Satsuki," balas Aomine dengan kesal.

Beberapa menit berikutnya dihabiskan dengan menggoda Aomine. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu melayangkan berbagai macam protes, terkadang diakhiri dengan kata-kata kotor. Kise hanya tertawa tanpa ikut memperpanas situasi.

"Hei, Kise, bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu mau bersama si Ahomine ini?" tanya Kagami, atau mungkin lebih ke mengejek.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu dengan itu, dasar Bakagami!?" Kekesalan menghinggapi Aomine. Ejekan Kagami, alias rivalnya, berarti pernyataan perang baginya.

Tanpa Kise sadari, senyum dan tawanya menjadi lebih bebas. Sebelumnya, ia menahan diri karena walaupun ia adalah pribadi yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, tetap ada suatu batasan yang tidak mungkin ia lewati ketika ia baru saja bertemu seseorang beberapa menit. Akan tetapi teman-teman Aomine—atau yang sekarang dapat ia panggil teman-temannya juga—menyambutnya dengan hangat. Kise merasa senang karena diterima.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, Kagami-_san_. Kenapa, ya?" tanya Kise dengan nada berandai-andai yang dibuat-buat. Ia pun kini berniat untuk menjahili kekasihnya sedikit.

Dapat diduga, Aomine terpancing. "Kenapa kau malah membela si idiot itu, Kise!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil idiot? Kau cari mati, ya, _aho_!?" Kagami balas berseru, menantang Aomine.

Seperti yang dapat diperkirakan semua orang, Aomine dan Kagami mulai masuk dalam mode bertengkar. Untungnya, sebelum kerusuhan terjadi, Akashi dapat mengendalikan keadaan.

"Ehem."

Sebuah deham sakti dari Akashi membawa Aomine dan Kagami kembali ke dunia. Mereka lebih memilih berdamai daripada harus bertarung dengan gunting sakti Akashi. Pemuda yang dibicarakan tersenyum puas dan mengangguk. Aomine dan Kagami pun duduk kembali di tempat mereka dengan patuh.

"Wah, Akashi-_san_ hebat! Hanya dengan sekali berdeham begitu, Aomine-_cchi_ dan Kagami-_san_ batal bertengkar," puji Kise dengan mata berbinar. Jujur, Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang begitu keren dengan aura intimidasi Akashi dan manfaat yang terbawa olehnya.

"Humph. Akashi memang selalu jadi yang dapat diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini," sahut Midorima.

Bahkan Midorima yang _tsundere_ pun mengakui kehebatan Akashi secara gamblang. Kise terpesona dengan kemampuan intimidasi Akashi. Walaupun begitu, ia juga senang melihat sisi lembut pemuda beriris heterokrom tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta. Kau belum pernah dengar ini, 'kan. Perintahku itu absolut," tanggap Akashi dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Kise mengangguk. Perkataan Akashi terdengar berbahaya, namun ia tahu pemuda itu adalah seorang teman yang baik. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki teman-teman seperti ini.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Percakapan demi percakapan mengalir di antara kesembilan sahabat tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat, Takao mengetahui kebiasaan Kise menambahkan sufiks –_cchi_ pada nama teman-temannya. Ia pun meminta Kise untuk memanggilnya demikian.

"Takao-_cchi_," Kise berkata dengan berbunga-bunga. Takao rupanya menyukai panggilan tersebut. Ia akhirnya memaksa si pirang memanggil semua orang dengan tambahan –_cchi_.

Midorima terlihat enggan, sedangkan Kagami blak-blakan menyatakan bahwa sufiks itu aneh. Kuroko menyikutnya dengan keras hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Walau begitu, Kise tidak merasa tersinggung. Reaksi Kagami yang mirip dengan reaksi Aomine saat ia pertama memanggilnya 'Aomine-_cchi_' (minus rona merah di pipinya, tentu saja) sungguh membuat Kise merasa terkesan.

"Ya, di Amerika keadaannya berbeda dengan Jepang!" seru Kise dengan penuh semangat. Ia tengah menceritakan pengalamannya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, atas permintaan Kagami yang juga pernah tinggal di sana. "New York itu mengagumkan. Aku sering melihat syuting film di sana-sin—uhuk! Ukh…."

Perkataan Kise terputus ketika ia terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya dan ia berusaha keras mengatur napasnya. Seketika semua orang menjadi khawatir.

Aomine memegangi punggung Kise dan mengelusnya. Ia begitu khawatir saat bertanya, "Hei, Kise, kau tidak apa-apa? Butuh sesuatu?"

Napas Kise masih pendek-pendek, namun tubuhnya mulai tenang. Ia tersenyum lemah pada Aomine dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kena serangan batuk biasa. Kautahu, ketika kau tiba-tiba batuk-batuk tanpa alasan, haha," jawabnya. Ia berusaha menepis kekhawatiran Aomine dengan tertawa seperti biasa.

Aomine tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan kondisi Kise, namun karena pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan terlihat seperti itu juga, ia menyerah bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, tadi aku sampai mana? Oh, ya."

Meja dua belas pun tenang kembali. Semua kembali berfokus pada cerita Kise. Masih ada seberkas rasa cemas terpendam di hati Aomine, dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Hal ini memaksanya untuk selalu melirik Kise, memastikan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ia belum begitu tahu apa dan bagaimana Kise yang sebenarnya.

Aomine belum tahu bahwa Kise itu seperti seekor rubah.

Dan rubah suka menyembunyikan perasaannya.

* * *

"Hai, ini Kise Ryouta! Sayangnya aku sedang sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menjawab teleponmu. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'bip' dan akan kutelepon balik~"

Sebuah bunyi bip khas mesin terdengar.

"Halo, Kise? Kau ada di mana? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali. Balas teleponku."

Aomine menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas. Ia kembali di tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan asal. Ia menutup wajah dengan lengannya. Kise tiba-tiba tidak dapat dihubungi. Ia tidak menjawab ponselnya. Aomine yakin ia tidak membuat Kise marah hingga pemuda itu menolak bicara dengannya.

Aomine mencoba menelepon lagi, namun kembali dihubungkan ke pesan suara. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu akhirnya menyerah. Ketidakmampuannya menghubungi sang kekasih membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi, sih, Kise?" gumam Aomine kesal. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencari akun Kise di media jejaring sosial yang sangat pemuda tampan itu gemari. Harapannya pupus saat ia melihat status terakhirnya dibuat empat hari lalu.

Pencarian Aomine di beberapa jejaring sosial lain juga berakhir nihil. Kecemasan merundung pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kise? Oh, Aomine bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

Kadang, Aomine berpikir tentang betapa hebat dampak yang dibawa Kise terhadap kehidupannya. Pengetahuannya tentang pribadi Kise hanya secuil kuku, namun tiga tahun ia rela menunggu. Kini mereka menjadi kekasih. Mau tak mau Aomine menyadari bahwa ia tetap hanya mengetahui segelintir mengenai Kise. Hal ini membuatnya gelisah. Ia tidak tahu tempat favorit Kise. Ia tidak tahu tanda-tanda perubahan suasana hatinya. Ia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai keadaan Kise saat ini.

_Let me burn!_

_Baby, pull me to your embrace_

_Let me give you an all night long passionate poisonous kiss_

Sepotong nada dering yang Aomine pasang khusus untuk Kise terdengar. Dengan refleks secepat kilat, pemuda itu meraih ponselnya.

"Halo? Kise? Kau ke mana saja? Astaga, kau membuatku khawatir! Lain kali jawab teleponku, bodoh!" cerocos Aomine segera setelah ia mengangkat telepon.

"Um, halo juga. Apa ini Aomine Daiki?"

Baiklah, itu tadi mengejutkan. Aomine benar-benar tidak mengharapkan suara Kise berubah menjadi seperti wanita.

"O-oh, iya, dengan saya sendiri," jawab Aomine yang kebingungan. "Ini siapa?"

"Ah, ya. Aku Kise Ryouko, kakak Ryouta. Salam kenal, ya, Aomine-_kun_. Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku," ujar wanita di seberang sambungan, Kise Ryouko.

Fakta baru ini membuat keheranan Aomine bertambah. Untuk apa kakak Kise menelepon? Terlebih lagi, mengapa melalui ponsel Kise? Apa kekasihnya itu tidak ada?

"Kurasa kau bingung kenapa aku meneleponmu. Bukan begitu, Aomine-_kun_?" Ryouko berkata, mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

"Ya, kurasa," jawab Aomine.

"Maaf aku meneleponmu tiba-tiba begini. Ada … hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Ini menyangkut Ryouta," aku Ryouko. Ia terdengar ragu-ragu dengan kata-katanya.

Ketika nama Kise diangkat, kewaspadaan Aomine meningkat. "Ada apa dengan Kise? Dia tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Diam adalah jawaban bagi pertanyaan Aomine. Hal ini tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Setelah keheningan yang menyiksa itu, Ryouko akhirnya berkata, "Bisakah kautemui aku besok jam sepuluh di taman tempatmu menunggu Ryouta itu?"

Tentunya Aomine tidak mengharapkan sebuah pertanyaan dilemparkan kembali kepadanya.

"Kurasa aku bisa," jawab Aomine.

Entah kenapa, Aomine dapat merasakan bahwa Ryouko tengah tersenyum. Wanita itu berkata, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Aomine-_kun_." Ia lalu menutup telepon.

Aomine menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan 'panggilan selesai'. Raganya di sana, namun benaknya melanglang buana. Ada, secara literal, jutaan alasan Ryouko meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Yang ia tahu pasti adalah bahwa itu berkaitan dengan Kise Ryouta. Aomine hanya tidak tahu apakah mengenai berita yang baik atau buruk.

Pemuda itu berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar itu adalah berita baik.

"Ahh, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Berpikir positif, Daiki!" gumam Aomine pada dirinya. Ia menatap sosoknya di cermin. Wajah seorang Aomine Daiki yang gelisah dan lelah menatap balik padanya.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine memutuskan bahwa istirahat dapat membantu menenangkannya. Ranjangnya terlihat amat senang menerimanya. Ia berbaring di sana, menanti kantuk yang tak kunjung datang.

Warna biru muda di langit-langit adalah tempat di mana sorot matanya menetap. Dari jendela, berkas-berkas cahaya matahari menerobos. Warna cerahnya mengingatkannya akan Kise dan keceriaannya yang menyilaukan. Ketiadaan si pirang di sisinya terasa abnormal. Aomine mulai merasa seakan sakau.

Aomine berguling untuk berganti posisi. Ada rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Aomine menarik keluar dan meneliti objek tersebut. Liontin hitam yang berpasangan dengan milik Kise. Ia membukanya dan melihat senyum manis Kise di sana.

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir sang pemuda. Ia menutup kembali liontinnya. Ia mengecup objek berharga tersebut dan, sesuai harapannya, kantuk mulai membawa pikirannya dalam kondisi rileks.

* * *

"Aomine Daiki-_kun_?"

Aomine mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya dan mendongak. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dengan mata cokelat terang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Aomine segera bangkit. Senyum wanita itu makin lebar.

"Ah, aku benar. Ryouta banyak bercerita mengenaimu. Senang rasanya dapat mengenalmu secara langsung," ujar Ryouko, sang wanita.

Sebuah pikiran acak muncul di pikiran Aomine: Kise rupanya mewarisi senyuman manis dari kakaknya yang satu ini. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Ryouko-_san_."

"Aku benci harus melewatkan perkenalan, tapi aku tahu kau ingin tahu tentang Ryouta. Ikut aku. Ada suatu tempat di mana Ryouta menunggu," kata Ryouko lagi.

Cukup mencurigakan, memang, jika tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu datang dan mengajak Aomine pergi begitu saja. Hanya saja, aura Ryouko sama seperti adiknya. Mereka memiliki aura menyenangkan yang membuat Aomine ingin memercayainya.

Jadi, Aomine pun pergi bersama Ryouko. Mereka naik taksi berdua, dengan destinasi yang hanya Ryouko yang tahu.

Ban taksi berputar membelah jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Gedung-gedung yang familier menjulang tinggi seakan ingin menembus langit. Di persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal, Aomine melihat orang-orang menunggu untuk menyeberang.

Niatan Aomine untuk bertanya urung ketika melihat Ryouko. Wanita itu termangu sambil berpangku tangan. Matanya menatap ke pemandangan di luar jendela, namun sorotnya tak benar-benar berfokus ke sana.

Ketika taksi akhirnya berhenti, Aomine segera keluar dan melihat pemandangan. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya mencelos.

Tulisan Tokyo University Hospital terpampang jelas di gedung besar di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk, Aomine-_kun_. Ryouta ada di sana," ajak Ryouko. Ia tersenyum dan mendahului Aomine masuk melalui pintu utama.

Aomine menelan ludah dan mengikuti jejak Ryouko. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kise. Pemuda itu mengikuti sang wanita naik lift. Mereka berhenti di lantai lima.

Lorong lantai lima sepi dan sunyi. Satu-satunya suara adalah suara berkeletak dari sepatu hak tinggi milik Ryouko yang beradu dengan lantai. Aura rumah sakit membuat perasaan Aomine tak enak. Ryouko lalu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Aomine melihat pelat bernomor 507 terpasang di pintu.

Aomine terhenti di pintu, matanya melebar.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu seperti ini, Aomine-_kun_. Aku … aku tahu ini berat, tapi aku harus memberitahumu," kata Ryouko pelan.

Tatapan Aomine jatuh pada sosok Kise Ryouta yang terbaring di ranjang dengan berbagai macam selang terhubung ke tubuhnya. Berbagai alat medis rumit ada di sana untuk menopang kehidupan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Elektrokardiograf terletak di sisi ranjang, menyumbang satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan. Hanya garis naik-turun di mesin itu yang membuat Aomine yakin bahwa masih ada kehidupan mengalir dalam nadi kekasihnya.

"K-Kise … kenapa?" tanya Aomine dengan suara tercekat. Ia menatap horor pada Kise yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

Raut sendu terpancar dari wajah Ryouko. Wanita cantik itu menepuk bahu Aomine dan berujar, "Ayo duduk, Aomine-_kun_. Akan kuceritakan segalanya."

Aomine mengangguk. Ia duduk di sofa bersama dengan Ryouko. Segala aspek dalam dirinya mencoba mengabaikan Kise yang terbaring di ranjang.

Segala aspek dalam dirinya pun menolak melakukan itu.

"Aku sudah dengar darimu dari Ryouta. _Zutto matteru na otoko_, dan penantianmu tiga tahun itu. Tiga tahun itu … mengarah pada hari ini," ucap Ryouko.

Aomine diam dan mendengarkan. Ryouko sendiri terlihat sulit membawa dirinya untuk menceritakan segalanya. Saat wanita itu mulai tenanglah saat ia akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Tiga tahun lalu. Segalanya bermulai tiga tahun lalu. Ryouta sering mengeluh sakit di dada dan terkadang sesak napas. Awalnya keluarga kami menganggap itu kondisi biasa. Lalu keadaan itu berlanjut, dan _Kaa-san_ mulai khawatir. Saat itulah kami tahu bahwa kondisi Ryouta sangat jauh dari baik-baik saja."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi sang wanita, namun ia segera mengusapnya.

"Penyakit kardiovaskular. Ada kelainan di jantung Ryouta. Hal itu membuatnya dapat terkena serangan jantung kapan saja. _Kaa-san_ histeris, dan _Tou-san_ menolak untuk percaya. Tes di dokter lain menyatakan hal yang sama. Saat itulah adikku, Ryuka, meminta kami sekeluarga pindah ke Amerika Serikat. Ia bekerja magang di sebuah rumah sakit di bilang Ryouta akan mendapat pengobatan yang lebih baik di sana.

"Tiga tahun lalu, ketika kau bertemu Ryouta, itu adalah sehari sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika. Hubungan kami dengan Jepang terputus. Yang ada di pikiran kami adalah kesembuhan Ryouta. Tahun pertama menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik. Kami mulai berharap. Akan tetapi, dokter mengungkapkan bahwa kondisi Ryouta dapat memburuk jika tidak mendapat donor jantung segera. Kami mencari ke mana-mana, namun ternyata belum ada donor yang cocok.

"Hingga akhirnya ada satu yang cocok. Tanpa ragu, keluarga kami setuju untuk mengadakan transplantasi jantung bagi Ryouta. Itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Ryouta nyaris mati. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan operasi. Saat itulah harapan kami hilang sudah. Ryouta mengerti ini. Ia tahu bahwa keluarga kami sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk pengobatannya."

"Lalu Kise merasa itu sudah cukup … dan menyerah," lirih Aomine. Ryouko menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ryouta sudah lelah. Ia tahu pada akhirnya kematian yang menunggunya. Karenanya ia meminta untuk pulang ke Jepang. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa usianya dengan tenang di sini, di kampung halamannya." Ryouko akhirnya mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak dapat terus bertahan tegar dan mulai terisak. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menambahkan, "Bertemu denganmu mengganti semua rencana. Ryouta jatuh cinta padamu, Aomine-_kun_. Ryouta tahu hidupnya takkan lama, namun ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya denganmu. Dia mendedikasikan hidupnya padamu. Karenanya, Ryouta … Ryouta bertahan. Ryou-_chan_ kecilku terus berusaha hidup. Semuanya karenamu, Aomine-_kun_. Karenamu…."

Diam adalah kawan Aomine saat ini. Semua informasi ini terlalu berat untuk dicerna. Minggu lalu, Kise masih ada di sisinya. Minggu lalu, Kise masih ada dalam dekapannya. Minggu lalu, Kise masih tersenyum manis padanya. Lalu sekarang, mengapa semuanya berubah?

Suara bip, bip, bip elektrokardiograf bersatu padu dengan isakan Ryouko. Sebagai lelaki yang baik, Aomine seharusnya melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan wanita cantik tersebut. Sayangnya, ia sendiri terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"_Nee-chan_…?"

Sebuah suara serak nan lirih dari sisi lain ruangan menyadarkan Aomine dan Ryouko. Sang wanita berambut pirang segera mendekati adiknya yang terbangun dari istirahatnya. Ia mengelus rambut pirang sang pemuda dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh kecemasan.

Aomine mendekati Kise. Dari dekat, ia dapat menelusuri setiap fitur di tubuh kekasihnya. Matanya, yang selalu terlihat ceria, kini sayu dan kuyu. Bibirnya kering, dan wajahnya menjadi tirus. Aomine tidak ingat pernah merasa selega ini melihat dada Kise naik turun karena napasnya yang teratur, memberitahu bahwa si pirang masih memiliki kehidupan dalam bentuk oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Aomine-_cchi_? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Kise lagi, suaranya makin parau. Aomine ingin mengelus kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk tak bicara, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Maaf, Ryou-_chan_. Aku yang memanggilnya. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita sendirian. Aomine-_kun_ berhak tahu," sela Ryouko dengan suara pelan.

"Ya. Ryouko-_san_ sudah memberitahu segalanya untukku, Kise. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku … aku tak tahu apa yang kini kurasakan," Aomine mengaku. Ia duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang Kise dan memegangi tangannya.

"Maaf, Aomine-_cchi_…," bisik Kise. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Jangan minta maaf, kumohon. Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Jangan cemaskan aku. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau masih ada di sisiku. Itu saja cukup bagiku. Jadi jangan cemaskan aku, ya?" ujar Aomine. Ia menggenggam tangan Kise seakan ingin menenangkan sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Ryouko menghapus air matanya. Matanya sudah cukup sembab karena itu. "Kurasa kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku akan menjemput _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Aomine-_kun_, tolong jaga Ryou-_chan_." Setelah mengatakan itu, sang wanita tersenyum dan mengecup kening adiknya tersayang, lalu melenggang pergi.

Kepergian Ryouko meninggalkan keheningan yang menyesakkan di ruangan 507. Kise memejamkan mata dan tiada berkata apa-apa. Aomine tidak sanggup membawa dirinya untuk bicara. Tidak ada tukaran kata, tidak ada suara.

"Aku … ingin hidup demi Aomine-_cchi_," kata Kise pelan. Amplitudo suaranya nyaris terlalu kecil untuk dapat didengar telinga, namun keheningan yang menyiksa membuat Aomine peka.

"Aku tahu," jawab Aomine singkat. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kise. Hatinya miris merasakan betapa kurusnya si pirang.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membohongimu." Suara Kise bergetar saat ia mengatakannya.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti," Aomine menjawab lagi.

Kise menghela napas, membuat uap di maskernya. Ia berbisik lirih, "Aku cinta Aomine-_cchi_."

Dalam embusan napasnya, kata-kata itu terlantun, sarat akan perasaan Kise pada Aomine. Segala kepedihan, kepahitan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan, dan harapannya hidup di dalam untaian kata yang lolos dari bibirnya. Aomine menyadari hal ini. Segala perasaan yang Kise miliki terhadapnya; Aomine telah menerima semuanya.

Kise menangis kembali, dan Aomine turut meneteskan air mata bersamanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise. Karenanya … bertahan hiduplah. Demi _kita_."

* * *

"Tambah dosisnya lagi! Siapkan CPR!" seru dokter Genta. Ia beralih pada sang pasien yang tengah meregang nyawa di ranjang di hadapannya. "Kise-_san_, tetap bersama saya. Bernapaslah. Cobalah untuk tenang."

Kise tak dapat merespon. Pikirannya terus bolak-balik berada dalam kondisi sadar dan terparalisis. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu menjepit dadanya, berusaha menghancurkannya. Jantungnya mulai tak terasa detaknya. Napasnya putus-putus. Ia ingat untuk terbatuk-batuk, berusaha menghalau serangan jantungnya. Sayangnya, tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk berkooperasi lagi.

"Kise! Bertahanlah, sialan! Kiseee!"

Di jarak pandang Kise yang kini mulai dikotori titik-titik hitam, ia dapat lamat-lamat melihat Aomine. Suaranya terdengar gelisah dan marah. Kise tidak suka. Suara seperti itu tidak cocok bagi kekasihnya.

Dokter Genta melihat Aomine dan menepuk salah satu suster dengan agak keras dan memerintah, "Bawa dia pergi. Kita harus segera melakukan prosedur."

Suster itu mengangguk dan menarik Aomine pergi, dibantu seorang suster lain. Sayangnya, tenaga dua orang wanita dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Aomine.

"Aomine-_san_, tolong keluar. Kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Kise-_san_ di sini!" seru salah seorang suster.

Aomine menolak dan langsung merangsek maju. Ia meraih tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ia menolak untuk melepaskannya, apapun yang terjadi. Hanya Kise pegangannya saat ini. Hanya dia yang ada untuknya.

Kise, di sisi lain, tahu ini adalah akhir baginya. Hidupnya sudah cukup lama. Jika diberi kesempatan, ia tentu ingin bersama Aomine lebih lama, walau hanya satu hari saja. Akan tetapi, ia tahu dirinya sudah diinginkan di dunia berikutnya. Air matanya menetes, namun ketika ia mendapatkan pandangan jelas akan wajah Aomine, ia tak dapat tidak tersenyum.

Aomine bersumpah, senyum Kise itu adalah senyum paling indah dan paling mematahkan hati yang pernah ia lihat. Seperti senyum waktu itu. Seperti saat Kise tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan kepergiannya.

Kise siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, jangan ragukan itu._

_Ingat selalu padaku, ya?_

_Maaf aku egois._

_Maaf aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini._

_Sekarang, kau tidak akan perlu menungguku lagi._

_Jangan khawatir, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti._

_Untuk saat ini … selamat tinggal._

Semua kata-kata itu terwakili dengan sebuah senyum. Dan dengan itu, Aomine merelakannya. Seiring dengan jiwa Kise yang terasa terbang semakin menjauh, Aomine merelakan kepergiannya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine-_cchi_."_

Usaha para dokter dan suster pun tiada berguna kini. Aomine tahu segalanya berakhir. Hingga akhirnya para paramedis menepuk bahunya dan meminta maaf, Aomine tetap berdiri di sana. Ia hanya menatap Kise dan memegangi tangannya yang mendingin.

Air mata menetes lagi, mengotori wajah Aomine. Ia menunduk, membuat beberapa titik likuid bening tersebut jatuh ke wajah kekasihnya. Aomine mencium bibir Kise dengan lembut. Rasa manis yang terasa dingin itulah rasa perpisahan baginya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kise. Akan selalu seperti itu."

Dunia Aomine runtuh. Ia pun menyatu kepada dunia normal. Dunia yang ia tinggalkan tiga tahun lalu. Dunia yang berputar tanpa penghenti. _Dunia di mana Kise tak ada di sana_.

Aomine memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup, dan menanti dunia lain. Dunia selanjutnya di mana Kise menantinya.

* * *

**—The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Ini dia chapter terakhir! Spesial buat beb Aiko karena ini emang entri challenge-nya~ Dan umm, ya, saya amat sangat minta maaf karena sudah nge-angst gini. Saya gak berharap ada yang nangis sih ya. Kalau ada, ya … maaf. Tapi kalau ada yang nangis kayaknya saya bakal nge-squeal karena ini rasanya pertama kali angst saya berhasil _(:"3

OH YA BARU INGET! GAYS GAYS AOKISE MAU DAPET DUET LOHHH! KITA TUNGGU TANGGAL 31 AGUSTUS SAMBIL DUDUK MANIS YUK~ *HEAVY BREATHING*

Btw saya nyelipin anime lain tuh di sini. Ada yang nyadar apa? (hints-nya terlalu blunt, emang)

Okay, sooo, sama seperti Kise, saya juga ingin ngucapin goodbye. Not for eternity, though. Saya udah cukup rambling di sini. I'm so sorry for this piece-of-crap I call fic. Favs and reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated~ See you next time!

**070414 2149 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
